The Hope of END
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU!One moment can change everything. Lullaby awakens and in the midst of battle a power is unleashed; E.N.D. has returned after over 400 years, revealing a tragic blood-stained past to Natsumi and a startling revelation regarding a certain ice mage. Will Natsumi be able to overcome the trials of her past, or will she fall back into the same darkness? Fem!Stronger!Darker!Natsu.
1. Demonic Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 _This story is heavily inspired by wacko12's own Beginning of END. Not to worry though as it will be different._

warning(s)/story info: _AU. Fem!Natsu. END!Natsu. Smarter/Darker/Stronger!Natsu. Possible OOCness. Rated-M for adult situations/themes/violence etc that will occur throughout the progression of the story._

 _One of my goals is for Natsumi to not be super incredibly OP right off the bat. Maybe much, much, much, much later she might be, but for the immediate future not so much, though as mentioned she will be significantly stronger and smarter than her canon!counterpart._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Demonic Awakening_

* * *

Natsumi Dragneel, daughter of the King of Fire Dragons, was absolutely not in denial. There was nothing special about the way sweat dripped dripped down the exposed planes of the ice mage's chest and glistened over his abs like someone had thrown glitter on him. Not at all. Just like there was no meaning behind her looking forward to going to the guild hall everyday just to look for the guild serial stripper so she could admire how toned his body was. Nope, nothing special about Gray Fullbuster in the slightest. If someone were to ask her if she liked the walking ice dispenser she would make a disgusted face crying 'NO!', whip herself in his direction, and then proceed to punch him in the face for being at least partially naked (because come on, Gray is always missing a piece of clothing somewhere on his body).

No, Natsumi was most definitely not in denial.

In the days since she'd first met the stripping ice wizard, there had been something about him that had slowly crept its way into the back of her mind and was squeezing at her heart in an uncomfortable, but manageable manner. Despite her pitiful attempts at trying _not_ to notice him, he somehow always managed to catch her attention, always on the periphery of her vision, and it wasn't just his unusual habit of taking his clothes off for no apparent reason. Even in the days they'd fight, bicker and (on the rarer, or forced, occasions) work together, that same strange goose flesh inducing feeling would come over her, whispering to her with words she couldn't quite decipher.

So, she said to herself, over and over again as reassurance:

 _He was her_ friend.

 _He was her_ comrade.

 _He was her_ Nakama.

Yet no matter how many times she would repeat the words to herself, all she could do was cover up as best she could the feelings that would arise from her chest whenever he was near. Those same feelings that would set her heart racing when she would find herself staring at the stripping wizard, eyes unconsciously finding the man without her really noticing because he's always _there_.

So when Gray suddenly finds himself in the midst of danger, her breath catches in her throat and her heart seized more immediately than ever before.

The long, trunk-like body of Lullaby spun in mid-air, its large form moving far too fast for its size intent on cracking the ice shield Gray had erected to protect the guild masters and Lucy.

For a moment Natsumi found herself wanting to rip Gray apart for throwing himself into harms way so easily—but she knew that he would protect others over himself anyway, even if he didn't particularly care for them… and then there was Lucy and Gramps too, his Nakama. He cared for them. She couldn't hate him for that.

He was a hero.

He was _her_ hero.

Yet he was about to die, and no one – not Lucy, not Gramps, not even Erza, could get there in time.

"GRAY!" Natsumi screeched - feet locked in place, legs stiff and impossibly heavy– as Gray's barriers were shattered in seconds, shards of ice splintering everywhere. Why couldn't she move? Her fists ached to bury themselves into that damn bastard's wooden face, but she found herself frozen where she stood and an unsettling feeling wrenched at her heart and body telling her of how she had failed him – failed everyone, and there was nothing she could do.

Flashes passed by her gaze, Gray stumbling back with arms held up to protect his face, shouting to Lucy to escape while he gave her as much time as he could buy for her to do so, and despite the blonde's protests she froze, probably taken in by fear and the realization that they were all going to die.

She had to do _something_! Natusmi glared at her legs and pounded at them, then slapped her cheeks as hard as she could. Even the guild masters had deserted Gray, fleeing the battlefield as the ice-mage risked his own precious life for theirs. Then she looked up and lost the ability to breathe again as she gawked.

Lullaby neared her nakama like a -well- demon, ready to swallow whole what she held so dear in a single gulp. Gray stepped back, gritting his stupidly perfect white-as-snow teeth.

And she couldn't _move_.

" **Move, move, move, or he'll be gone!** "

A whisper, harsh as winter and rougher than bark grated on her ears and shuddered through her body. It was like a looming building ready to fall and crush all in and underneath it mercilessly. She found herself glancing around briefly to see if anyone else had heard it, only to find it was a pointless endeavor as everyone was panicking in their own way at the terrible situation before them.

"Am I going insane?" She wondered fleetingly as it would certainly be easier to think that than admit Gray was about to _die_!

She gripped her head and yanked unconsciously at her hair as her attention was split between the powerful voice resounding throughout her whole being and Gray in the perilous position he'd put himself in, indecision and absolute terror at the forefront of her mind.

' _I don't know what to do….._ '

" **You know what to do -you've always known, just forgotten. Speak the words of what you will accomplish.** "

It was then that something internally flipped a switch or opened a door and said ' _Oh, that's right_ ,' and she realized the truth. Only she could stand between Gray and his impending demise and there was nothing and no one who could stop her now. Not Erza, not the guildmaster, and certainly not that feeling of fear trying to weigh her down again, or the whispering from the rational part of her brain saying that Lullaby was too powerful, to remind her of what she could lose – that she could fail.

Fail as she always had.

She bat the thought aside—the voice's words having given her permission to unseal the prison surrounding the furnace that is her heart and all her fears and doubts shrivel in its increasing heat.

No way was she going to let that icy blockhead die! Not at the hands of some lowlife demon trash!

Without realizing what she was doing, Natsumi's lips began to move, screaming as a screeching tone of voice followed her own, yet she agreed wholeheartedly with it.

" _ **I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO DIE!**_ " It was an inhuman roar that scorched the landscape and turned it to smoldering embers. Rocks clattered about from the shockwaves of power that foreign voice commanded.

And then Natsumi began to change: her eyes glinted and changed from onyx to a blazing fire of glittering gold and her body became lighter, enabling her to move faster than she'd ever been.

Lullaby was dead already, it just didn't know it yet.

What transpired next remained in her memories as hazy fog, ever present but not really clear. Consumed by the fiery trenches of this newfound power she lunges forward in a sudden rush -no longer frozen- leaping on her feet with impeccable balance, a single thought taking over her mind.

 _Savehim. Savehim! Savehim!_

And like a demon possessed, Natsumi raised her hand outward, guided by a force unknown. She would end this now, for a raging inferno had taken over her heart and given her a moment of near impossible clarity.

And within that clarity she had her answer.

She needed to make a decision.

So, she decided to win.

"GRAY!" Natsumi shouted again.

Just when its fist was about to make contact with Gray's being, it was abruptly severed. A clean, singular cut running from the shoulder down. Purple light poured from the new wound as the limb dropping like dead weight, shriveling with Lullaby now roaring in pure agony.

It was in that moment Gray found himself looking up at his savior, blinking in disbelief (and more than a little shock), his impossibly wide eyes registering that it was none other than Natsumi, standing solidly -not unlike a wall- between Gray and the roaring Lullaby. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face and it's changes. Gray did notice, however, that Natsumi was holding a weapon in her hand, recognizing it as a sword.

' _Where did she...?_ ' The sword looked like a cross between a standard broadsword and a zweihander, the crossguard resembled a mini pair of bat-like wings with the top half of a skull in the center. Both the handle and the handguard were a criss-cross pattern of black and blood-red, what looked like scales wrapped around the top and bottom. Finally the pommel at the bottom was shaped with a circle, and inside a five-pointed star. Gray saw the blade glow blood red, showing carved on characters that seemed to fade away, a pitch black scabbard now resting on Natsumi's back with little chains wrapping around it.

"O-oi, Natsumi where did you-"

"Get back Gray."

Gray watched his longtime friend and rival raise her demonic looking sword to her side, racing off towards Lullaby at a speed he'd never seen her achieve before. The demon had recovered enough from her last attack that it was now glaring down at her tiny form with absolute hatred.

"Why, youuu...! I'll kill you for that!" Lullaby roared again, hurling its remaining fist directly at Natsumi.

The fist hit the ground, shaking the nearby mountains and causing the ground around them to leap and lurch beneath them -not unlike an earthquake- with Natsumi disappearing from sight. The dragon slayer almost instantly reappeared on what was now little more than a stump from the severed arm. The dragon slayer ran across its shoulder heading straight for Lullaby's face. All the while gripping the sword with both hands, letting it drag along the exterior of the beast's shoulder creating a deep crevice in the wood.

Lullaby howled in excruciating pain thrashing wildly. "Damn you human! You cannot defeat me!" It cursed, slamming its remaining hand down on Natsumi's form.

"NATSUMI!" Gray cried out, his knees buckling, forcing more of his weight onto Lucy who had scrambled over to his side when Natsumi had attacked as they both witnessed the girl they thought of as a dear friend and guildmate be crushed to death. A mournful cry permeated the air around them as the seconds following stretched out to a seeming eternity before a ' **CRRRACK** ' split the air and Lullaby's hand splintered, fissures of purplish energy seeping out just as it was blown to pieces. The outraged demon could only screech in more pain as it staggered backwards waving the splintered stump (like that would stop the excruciating feeling of where its hand had exploded) before something caught its attention at the edge of its vision. Suspended in midair was Natsumi, sword poised to deliver the final blow.

Time seemed to slow down again, but this time Lullaby was going to be the one to die. Its current helpless state of being down two limbs was no longer at the forefront of its mind as its focus narrowed down to the being that would be ending its life in short order.

' _H-her eyes_! _...Her eyes_!' Lullaby thought, reduced to cowering in fear.

Natsumi's eyes were not their warm, inviting brown, but a cold, ruthless glittering gold with slitted pupils. In them lurked a raging inferno capable of incinerating everything in its path without mercy. The eyes of something so horrible Zeref could not fully contain it. Only two beings could have the power to make Lullaby feel such fear, one being Zeref himself, its creator, and the other...

The runes inscribed along Natsumi's blade flared to life, pulsating waves of power vibrating through the air, the middle of the blade cracking open like a demon's eye opening for the first time in centuries -fiery orange in color and a black-slitted pupil.

Natsumi's grip tightened on the blade, speaking in a voice not entirely her own," **Oblivion**."

The ensuing shriek of pure agony from Lullaby was truly deafening. The following slash cleaving the demon in half, right down the middle causing any splinters to go flying while shaking the surrounding terrain with tremors. No one even had time to breathe a full breath before Lullaby's two halves fell with a shuddering 'WHUMP', adding another tremor to to the ground roiling below everyone's feet. It then dissipated, burning away to ash that was scattering in the wind. The spectators could only look on, horrified and dumbfounded, at what Natsumi had just accomplished. With a single blow, the dragon slayer had decimated one of Zeref's most feared demons.

None of that was of any import to Natsumi however. Standing up, and sheathing the blade, the dragon slayer's sole focus became finding Gray, spurred on by the voice in her head, but just as she took the first step to find the ice mage, the immense surge of power she had felt washed right out of her, leaving behind her exhausted body. Natsumi fell, already slipping into the realm of unconsciousness, her eyes reverting back to onyx and slipping shut. The last thing she saw was a flash of navy blue and pale looking skin diving forward to catch her as she fell, and a crowd of people swarming around them.

~x~

"The issue of Eisenwald may have been dealt with, but the root of the problem still remains." A member of the magic council announced to the rest of the members, Org the second seat, discussing the recent event involving Eisenwald and Lullaby.

Another member commented, "There are as many dark guilds as there are stars in the sky."

"Then we should devise a plan that will wipe them all out at once." Another member named Hugo stated. He wore a dark navy blue cloak with patterns of stars and the moon along the edges in silver, his hood covering half of his face. Only one silver-colored eye was visible.

"And how do you propose we go about doing that?" a tall middle-aged man called Leiji asked, his hood up, eyes concealed by small, round black glasses.

"Regardless, I will not stand for Zeref's magic falling into their hands again!" The member, Org declared. He was a tall, elderly man with a considerably long beard and mustache. He had pointed ears and what seemed to be a bat on his head.

"How was it that they were able to attain such magic in the first place?" A fourth member of the council asked, this one named Yajima, a small short old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and toothbrush-like mustache. A Three-pointed hat covered his head.

"Blame runs all the way up into the administrative level." A fifth member, Michello, responded grimly. A small man with distinct cat-like features. "Rather, we should be grateful such an artifact was destroyed.

"To Fairy Tail, the guild you have all dubbed as a thorn in our sides, for saving us." They all turned towards a young man with light blue hair and a red tattoo going above and underneath his one eye. "They managed to wipe out a dark guild with only four or five people. Impressive." The woman beside him, Ultear, added. She had a rather voluptuous looking figure, wearing a long revealing dress sporting a striped pattern. The rest of the council made a noise of annoyance.

"I realize it is difficult for you all to accept, but it is a fact." Siegrain said. "In fact this may just call for a reward of some kind even..."

"Like hell we would!" Org snapped, his composure slipping. "It's true we would have been in dire straits should anything have befallen those guild masters, however, we must not overlook the damage that was done unto Clover Town!" He added earning a laugh from the younger. "This is no laughing matter Siegrain. Do you have any idea how much it will cost to rebuild that one town?"

"If you are so troubled by it, then why not send someone to confront the girl responsible?" Siegrain suggested.

"Girl? Didn't you just say it was a group?" The council woman, Belno, queried.

"It was a group that destroyed the guild at Oshibana station, however a large part of the destruction, as well as Erigors defeat, and the complete destruction of Lullaby were all done by one girl." Ultear explained. The rest of the council looked shock at this.

"Who?" Michello asked. "Who would possess such power?"

A projection lacrima was brought up in the center of the gathered council members, projecting an image of the wizards during the fight against Lullaby eventually showing a certain pink-haired dragon slayer administering the finishing blow. The surrounding council men and women watched with varying looks of awe.

"Natsumi Dragneel, also known by her title of 'Salamander', is Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. According to the eyewitness accounts we received, she was the one who completely decimated Lullaby." Siegrain explained after the image faded, the lacrima sinking back down. "I propose we send a representative immediately to investigate, and I nominate myself or Ultear to go."

"Why one of you?" Yajima asked. He couldn't help being suspicious.

"Natsumi Dragneel is clearly far more powerful than we have given credit for." Ultear commented, addressing the remainder of the council with a mask of indifference. "From the time since I first joined the council, all I have been hearing is talk of how annoying and troublesome Fairy Tail is. Siegrain and I are curious, more than anything." She added.

The other council members looked at one another, low murmurs being heard, before finally reaching a decision. "Very well! We will send you, Siegrain, to investigate this at once. Where are they now?"

"The rune knights are holding them at where the Guild Masters meeting was held, they have permitted no one to leave. Apparently right after Lullaby's annihilation Natsumi Dragneel fell unconscious." Ultear said.

"I will head out immediately." Siegrain announced.

"Alright. Remember, we expect a full report on your findings, especially about this Natsumi Dragneel character. Any person capable of killing a demon of Zeref with such ease, should have a close eye kept on her. Exercise caution around her too." Org said. He looked a tad more disturbed than the rest.

"Of course." Siegrain said. The magic circle beneath his feet shimmered, fading out of existence allowing him to descend back onto the lower level, Ultear following right behind him. A noticeable smirk came onto his face once the two of them were alone.

"So what do you make of this development?" Ultear asked. Siegrain shrugged.

"It is as Org said, someone who can kill a demon of Zeref so easily, even if it was a weaker one is someone to be cautious of. That being said, she certainly is an interesting one, that Natsumi Dragneel." Siegrain said. He folded his arms. "Up until now her mannerisms and magical levels seem different."

"Indeed." Ultear commented with a nod. "While she may not have been anything to completely dismiss, she was nowhere near the level that we saw just now. That sword that appeared also piqued my interest." She said, recalling the blade Natsumi summoned.

"You noticed it too?" Siegrain asked.

Ultear nodded.

"When she ran in to protect that ice mage it appeared." Siegrain stated, holding his chin in thought. "I wonder what the relationship between the two are?"

"You mean Gray Fullbuster?" Ultear asked. Her only response was a nod, watching Siegrain leave the room to head out to where Natsumi and the others were. She watched until he left, a sinister grin of her own forming shortly after. ' _Even Master Hades would be interested in Natsumi Dragneels sudden development_ , _I should report to him as soon as I am able_. _Whether it's the sword or even Gray himself_. _For the sake of creating the Great world of Magic I will find out_!'

~x~

" **Get Up**."

When the Dragon Slayer didn't immediately move, she felt several sharp nudges to her side. Like the feet giving them wasn't a human, finally causing her to stir awake, blinking with weary eyes. She slowly sat up, scratching her head and shaking it, a wave of dizziness washing over her.

"Ugh," She groaned. "Where the heck am I?" She asked.

First thing she did was check to make sure her precious scarf was still intact and around her neck. Upon seeing it still there in pristine condition, the pinkette looked up and noticed her surroundings were rather...empty? Everywhere she looked there was nothing. Complete whiteness. An endless void. She was confused by this weird place.

"W-what the hell is this?" She asked aloud, head whipping in either direction. "Happy! Lucy!" She yelled, distraught at the thought of being alone. ' _D-don't tell me_... _did Lullaby_ -!?'

" **At last you hear my voice**." Someone said from directly behind Natsumi.

She whirled around, half expecting to find someone from her team. The thing she saw didn't really look like a person. It looked inhuman. It somehow looked like her, but also didn't, for starters there was what looked like horns protruding from their head, and claws for hands. Their whole body was enveloped by flames, but they didn't look to be in pain from them. It was almost as if the flames were part of their very being. Their eyes were gold.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, backing away and trying to light her fists on fire. Only nothing happened. "What-why can't I use my magic?" She cried out, frustrated. "Did...did you do this? Where the heck am I?"

The being didn't look at all fazed by Natsumi's anger. " **In response to your second question** , **this area is a space you created shortly after coming into possession of the blade** , **The Tamasi Shukaku**." As if on cue, a familiar looking black scabbard, with inter-linking chains covering it flashed in mid-air slowly falling into Natusmi's upheld hands. " **Do you not remember**?"

Natsumi blinked, flashes of the fight with Lullaby pouring into her mind-her, Erza and Gray fighting. Her and Erza getting knocked back. Then finally Gray about to be crushed to death-her fingers clenching around the sheathed sword. It suddenly felt heavier. She swallowed with difficulty.

"Who...are you?" She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

" **I am you**. **The** ' **you** ' **that you were once meant to be**. **Created and brought into being by** -"

"No way!" She spat vehemently. "You are not me!"

" **Let me finish!** " The being growled dangerously, the flames covering their body fanning out like a pair of wings meant to cover the sky. Natsumi folded her arms together, arching a brow, giving a ' _tch_!', but saying nothing more. " **I am the you that was sealed up** , **meant to be locked away until you were ready**."

"Ready for what?" Natsumi asked, not really liking the vague answers she was getting.

"Are you sure you're not Lullaby or something?" she asked skeptically, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Yeah I bet that's it, you're just trying to confuse me!" Natsumi yelled. "And where are my friends, huh? Where are Happy, Lucy, Erza and Gray?"

" **They're safe**. **All of them** , **thanks to you waking me when you did** ," The being said, " **As I said before I am you**. **The you that was acknowledged as the greatest of all Zeref's creations** , **E.N.D.** "

Natsu froze. Her eyes became wide, the other being's words hitting her like a blow to the gut. "Did you say...Zeref? Y-you mean I'm-"

Natsumi felt like her world had suddenly come to a grinding halt. Realization washing over like a bucket of ice cold water and just as shocking.

" **Yes**. **You and I** , **we are the same person** , **and while we are similar in some aspects to Lullaby** , **we are also something much greater**. **We are superior**." The being raised one of its clawed hands, flames fanning along the edges, but never touching the fingertips forming to spell a single word: END.

" **Your true name is Etherious Natsumi Dragneel** , **or rather E.N.D.** " Natsumi stared at the letters. " **You are the strongest and most feared of all Zeref's creations**."

Natsumi felt horrified. She couldn't be a demon, much less one of Zeref's personal ones. The notion was too far-fetched, even for her imaginative mind. She had to be human, yeah, this thing clearly had no idea what it was talking about. She couldn't be anything but human. Otherwise she would remember.

Right?

As though reading her thoughts, the being cloaked in fire spoke up again. " **As I mentioned before** , **the part of you that knew and acknowledged itself as a demon was sealed away**. **That is why there is no recollection of it**. **It was shortly after the time where Igneel** , **king of the fire dragons failed in killing you**. **Your powers** , **memories** , **even magic reserves you had built up were all sealed away leaving you as just a regular human**. **All of this occurred over what is now the span of 400 years ago**."

Natsumi didn't say anything, shock evident on her face.

" **I am but a small representation of all that** , **including your feelings for the Ice Make Wizard** , **without whom I never would have been awoken in the first place**." The being explained off-handedly. " **Of course when I say small I do mean** ' **small** '. **I am less than even a fraction**."

Natsumi however was more focused on the bit about the ice mage. The horror and shock melting away into embarrassment and denial as she dropped the sword and waved her hands frantically, a bright tomato red blush covering her entire face including her ears, turning them darker than her pink hair. "W-what!? N-no way! I don't-I can't have feelings for Gr-that stripper!" Natsumi yelled, seeing the demonic being looked unconvinced. "I-it's true! Besides, w-what would something like that have to do with you anyway, it's personal!" She huffed, crossing her arms and jerking her head to the side like a child.

" **The reason it has to do with me is simple** , **because the feelings you possess for Gray are similar to the feelings you had over 400 years ago for another man** , **Asher**." The being said, catching Natsumi by surprise. " **Didn't you feel it when you first laid eyes on him back when you first joined the guild**? **The sensation of longing** , **like he was someone you should miss and wanted to be around**?" Natsumi swallowed feeling an uncomfortable lump form in her throat. " **Isn't that why you always picked fights with him**? **Why you constantly tried to make yourself stick out to him**?"

" **It was because of those feelings the seal broke** , **because you wanted to save him**. **Do not lie to yourself any longer**."

Slowly Natsumi's hand ebbed its way towards her chest, clutching where her heart was, feeling it hammer in her ribcage. Thoughts of Gray, when Lullaby broke through his shield, filling her mind. She was so confused back then when she had first walked into the guild and saw him and then there was an undeniable spark that she felt, accompanied by an almost nauseating bout of deja vu. Only Gray didn't seem to have any reaction to her appearance, and back then she had simply brushed it off as the deja vu feeling that it had initially been with a slight amount of irritation at the boy who had then stripped bare right in front of her. As a result the two wound up in physical fights as a result of their nonstop bickering and were ultimately dubbed by the other guild members as being rivals of all things.

Was it really possible for her to suddenly acknowledge these feelings that made her heart palpitate even now? Doubting they were even true to begin with? Though, the name Asher, somehow it just made her heart ache with a different kind of pain that seemed more sorrowful than the nervous fluttering from before.

" **And now** , **you have a choice to make**." The being said, tearing Natsumi from her inner thoughts.

"A...choice?" She asked, confusion seeping in as they nodded.

" **You can accept your origins**. **By doing so you would become what you once were** , **everything would be returned to you** , **or**..."At this they leaned in close, their demonic golden eyes bore into hers. " **I take control of your body and ensure what happened 400 years ago to Asher does not happen to Gray**."

Natsumi's eyes widened, before falling into a heated glare. "What? Like hell I'm letting you take over my body! There's no way I'll let you anywhere near Gray or my other friends!"

The demon scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. " **Believe me** , **those others are worth less than garbage to me**. **My only concern is the one who looks like Asher**. **As for the others**? **I'd kill them myself if they got in my way**. **Humans are disgusting by nature** , **selfish** , **greedy** , **and cowards**. **They are all the same** , **only Asher proved he could be different**." Natsumi frowned. Her brow settling into a scowl.

"How did Asher die then? Was he attacked?" Natsumi asked, curious more than anything.

" **Human greed**. **It was their insatiable lust for power and ignorance that led to Asher's death**." The being answered, voice going soft, " **Which is why I will not allow it to happen again**. **And I will kill anyone who gets in my way**." The more the being spoke, the hotter and brighter its body got. The flames coming alive, spreading throughout the infinite white space, reaching higher and higher. It was like a miniature sun about to blow.

Startled by the other's seeming conviction of the human race, Natsumi took a moment to let everything sink in. She really wanted nothing more than to deny herself being in any way, shape, or form a demon, much less one with relations to Zeref. Still, everything the being said, even the stuff about her feelings for Gray, it all made some sense to her and answered questions she hadn't even known she had had. Somewhere in the back of her mind it also dawned on her that without this being, without this power, Gray would have been killed by Lullaby. Just the thought of her longtime friend's death brought an unpleasant feeling to her chest and raised goose flesh all over. This also could be her only chance to actually learn about where she came from, before Igneel, like who her parents were.

After what felt like a good long time (because forever without Gray would have felt _much_ worse than this), Natsumi finally spoke. "Alright. What is it you need me to do?"

Satisfied with her answer, the being inclined its head. " **For now**? **Nothing**. **Do not tell anyone about what you have learned here**. **In the meantime I will begin sorting through your memories** , **once that is done your powers should start returning to you relatively soon**." Natsumi nodded. " **For now you should return**."

"Return?" Natsumi repeated, confused.

" **Remember what I said**? **This is a space you created** , **here magic is null** , **its primary function was a prison of sorts**." Natsumi took another look around, a bit more in awe. " **Ah** , **one more thing** : **The sword**. **Do not let anyone ever take it**."

Natsumi looked down at the sword on the floor then back up to stare, confusion clear on her face as the being only shook its head. " **You'll find out what I mean and about Asher too**. **For now return to Gray**."

With those words, and a small blush of pink on her cheeks, Natusmi snatched up the sword and the white void surrounding them faded. A faint voice reached her ears.

~x~

"...su...! Na...umi!"A familiar voice kept calling.

Natsumi grunted, feeling cold fingers brush against her cheek, oddly soothing, making her groan. Her fingers and nose twitched, picking up the familiar scent of minty forest pine and the smallest hint of cinnamon. Reluctantly, her eyes cracked open, only to be slammed shut at the near blinding light that greeted her. She risked opening them a second time, and was a tad surprised when she saw several pairs of eyes staring back at her with equal amounts of concern and relief in them, one particular pair of dark blue standing out to her.

"Natsumi!" Happy cried out in delight as the little blue cat bulldozed into her chest, giving her a hug as crushing as his tiny paws could manage from where he had been perched next to her on the bed she was currently laying in, crying and snotting everywhere as he was prone to do when he got emotional. Her senses were overall still a little blurry, clearing up almost immediately when her eyes met familiar navy blues. Her heart definitely skipped a beat upon seeing him standing beside her bed, hands in his pocket and a smile of obvious relief on his face. Lucy and Erza were there too, along with Master Makarov. However, the only one Natsumi could bring herself to really pay attention to in that moment was Gray.

Living. Breathing. _**Alive.**_

"Natsumi, thank goodness!" Lucy's voice conveying her absolute joy that her friend woke up.

"It is good to see you finally awake." Erza added, smiling.

"You had us worried, flamebra-" Grays words were abruptly cut off when Natsumi unexpectedly yanked him down by the arm as she sat up (throwing Happy into her lap where he just clutched at her waist and continued crying like he hadn't been moved) and engulfed him in a hug, leaving the rest of the room blinking in surprise and mild shock at what they were witnessing. The raven haired ice mage could only blink wide-eyed and sputtering a bit at the unexpected contact. "N-Natsumi...?" He finally squeaked out, and he was swearing up and down in his head that he felt her shudder a bit.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered, (voice softer than Gray has _ever_ heard it) feeling truly grateful for the ice mage's presence in her life and in this very moment. Beside them, Erza and the rest of the others all shared a soft look of realization, all but confirming a few of their suspicions some of them had over the years. The pinkette's words sounded so genuine and full of unabashed relief that Gray couldn't help the small tint of pink that was dusting his cheeks. He tried to play it off with a chuckle that came out more nervous than he wanted and hoped that the dragon slayer didn't notice.

"Y-yeah, well, it was thanks to you really..." Gray mumbled quietly finally managing to free himself from the tight embrace. "After you defeated Lullaby, you just kind of... collapsed. You were out for almost a whole day. A bunch of Rune Knights showed up after you passed out, asking what hap-"

"They didn't hurt you?" Natsumi cut in, eyes narrowed.

"What? No, of course not!" Gray said quickly, still a bit confused by everything.

"Natsumi."

Said girl turned, looking at the little guild master who spoke. He had a serious look on his face.

"There are a few things I'd like to ask you. The first order of business however, I'm glad you're alright." Makarov said sincerely, the stern expression dissolving for a quick moment or two. "Next, mind telling me where that sword came from?" Natsumi followed his gaze seeing the same blade as before, the Tamasi Shukaku laying harmless enough next to her.

"What do you mean, it's a sword…?" Natsumi stated, raising a brow. "Erza's got tons of them, right?" At this both Makarov and Erza frowned a bit.

"Yes Natsumi, you're right. Still, I don't own any swords quite like that one, nor have I ever seen one crafted like it. On top of that I've never seen you wield a weapon that isn't your fists." The scarlet haired girl remarked. Beside her Lucy looked between them all, confused.

"Natsumi, is that sword...the reason you were able to defeat Lullaby?" Lucy finally asked.

Natsumi looked like she was quickly becoming annoyed with all the questions aimed at her. She had just woken up, after all. Just when she felt she was going to snap at them, familiar cool fingers brushed against her without meaning to. Her eyes immediately shot to Gray, who seemed to catch this and, blushing, shoved his hands as deep into his pockets as they could go, effectively keeping his traitorous digits away from the pretty dragon slayer as he averted his eyes to a corner of the room.

Makarov noticed this silent exchange, his eyes softening just a bit and his lips twitched as they worked to keep the smirk off his face as he looked between Natsu and Gray. The moment was ruined though, when Natsumi's stomach decided to let everyone know just how empty and in need of food it was.

The rest of the team gained a visible sweat drop at the back of their heads, some heaving a sigh of exasperation. Only Gray seemed to chuckle a bit, his features softening back into the small smile from before, pink gone from his cheeks. Natsumi thought it was adorable.

"Sorry guys, guess I'm hungry!" Natsumi said loudly, rubbing the back of her head as she stretched, reaching for her sword so she could sling it onto her back once she got up from the bed, but was stopped by the pleasantly cool touch on her skin pressing her to lay back down. Gray was scowling a bit.

"Idiot, you still need to rest." The ice mage scolded lightly.

"I feel fine." Natsumi argued, trying again to get up (It totally wasn't a ploy to get the ice mage to hold her down -nope not at _all_ ).

At this, Erza decided to get involved. Hands on her hips she shuffled over until she was towering over the pinkette. "Gray's right, Natsumi. Even though you defeated Lullaby there's no telling the kind of strain that was placed on your body when you used... whatever magic you did."

"I said I'm fine. Besides, I had to do _something_. It was gonna kill Gray!" Natsumi declared hotly, not noticing the shamed flush overcoming the man as he turned, trying to hide his face.

Makarov couldn't resist the slight urge to tease seeing how easily flustered the ice mage was becoming. "Oho~! So long as Gray is fine, nothing else matters, eh Natsumi?"

"G-Gramps!" Gray yelled.

Before Natsumi could fire back with a retort of some kind, there was a knock at the door. A second later it opened revealing a Rune Knight. "Members of Fairy Tail, I am here to inform you that in light of recent events, a member of Era's own magic Council is on their way to assess both the damages done unto Clover Town for which Fairy Tail is responsible as well as one Natsumi Dragneel's involvement with the destruction of Lullaby. They will be arriving shortly."

"A member of the council is coming here?" Makarov said, clearly shocked.

The Rune Knight nodded. "Yes. I will inform you of their arrival."

Natsumi and the others watched him leave. Each showing different reactions; Natsumi looked indifferent, not at all concerned. Makarov and Lucy looked a bit more apprehensive with Makarov starting to look almost nauseous at the realization that he would most likely be the one to have to pay for all the damages. Erza appeared calm on the surface, but was having more of an internal dilemma.

"It's just like those bastards to come all the way out themselves." Gray commented, making Natsumi smile a bit.

"Aye." Happy piped up, looking more like his namesake and less like he had allergies.

"Oh...I hope they're not coming to dish out some kind of major punishment to us...!" Lucy said feeling more terrified than anxious now. In her mind she was already thinking of all the damage the other three had done since arriving in Clover Town. "Aaaahh! What do we do?"

"I don't think they're coming for that kind of reason." Erza said. "Natsumi destroyed Lullaby, a demon of Zeref, and we successfully subdued Eisenwald. All in all the good outweighs the bad. They are probably coming to confirm whether or not Lullaby is actually destroyed, otherwise I'd imagine they will be putting it somewhere so dark guilds won't be able to get it."

"Y-you think so?" Lucy asked feeling slightly relieved.

Erza nodded. "It would cause a panic should such magic be allowed to fall into the wrong hands again. We were lucky this time."

"Still, how the heck did flamebrain manage to beat it?" Gray asked.

Natsumi shrugged, seeing all eyes turn on her. Erza's and Master's lingering on the sword she had slung onto her back. Natsumi took this opportunity to approach Gray.

"Gray." The ice mage blinked, shifting a little uncomfortably under the others intense stare. It was suddenly replaced by Natsumis signature grin. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Uh...wha...?"Gray stammered. He looked a bit thrown off, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks once again.

The rest of the team blinked. Why was Natsumi suddenly so focused on Gray?

"She liiiiikes him~!"Happy piped up, holding a paw to his mouth.

"Stop rolling your tongue like that!" Lucy yelled.

The words of her demon half were still fresh in Natsumi's mind. ' _It was because of those feelings that the seal broke_. _Because you wanted to save him_. _Do not lie to yourself any longer_.' She still wondered about the blade as well and how it was forged. When she wielded it against Lullaby, it felt like it was somehow made for her. The way the demonic being spoke also made it sound like there was some connection between it and her feelings for this Asher person. Then there was Gray.

"Er, I just thought, ya know...since we're a 'team' and all..." Natsumi added, stealing a glance at his face.

"Now that you mention it," Lucy interrupted looking thoughtful, her own stomach giving a rumble. "We haven't eaten since we all left the guild, have we?" Erza and Makarov's stomachs resounded through the small room, confirming the pressing need to get sustenance.

"Well!" Makarov said. The others turned to look at him. "I suppose we can hold off on this conversation for now. I believe there are still some hors d'oeuvre and such in the hall."

Natsumi grinned heading for the door. "Really? What're we waiting for then?"

With a toothy grin she proceeded to kick open the door as though it were their own guild doors. However, instead of the door bursting open with a bang, the feeble wooden door had shattered completely, the surrounding wall around it cracking from the pressure of Natsumi's kick.

There was a moment of heavy silence. The rest of Team Natsumi, Makarov and the surrounding Rune Knights outside all stood gap jawed. The rest of the Guild masters were all there as well, having returned from their rather shameful display of cowardice when they ran earlier. Natsumi herself was a tad bit shocked before remembering that this was more than likely part of her 'returning power'.

After another long moment of silence, Natsumi smiled bashfully while lowering her leg and biting her lip as she hadn't actually intended to break anything (not that she's actively trying to break stuff, she just gets a little overzealous when she's excited). "Ah, sorry! Guess I got a little carried away!" She said, laughing nervously.

The guild masters, Erza, Gray, the Rune Knights -some of them shaking their heads in exasperation- Makarov and Lucy were a little slack-jawed.

"A-a little!?" Lucy yelled probably overreacting as she tended to do in situations like these (Lucy says her reactions are appropriate but Natsumi has yet to see how).

"In any case, let's go find some grub!" Natsumi cheered, redirecting everyone's attention back to the _real_ issue here, and without really thinking her arm looped around Gray's as she pulled him along and towards the meeting hall where the all important food was supposedly located.

"W-wait Natsumi!" He squawked as he was forcibly dragged down the hall, color more prominently adorning his cheeks.

Meanwhile, the demonic entity Natsumi had encountered was watching everything from the girl's mindscape, looking between the pinkette and Gray, their eyes lingering a few seconds longer on the ice mage. It watched as Gray continued his protests until he succeeded in pulling his arm free of hers, then moved on to teasing her as she shoveled in food like a starved mutt. " **He looks so much like Asher**." The being commented softly shifting its gaze back onto Natsumi. " **Natsumi** , **this time for certain**. **You must protect him**. **It will be a harsh road from here on** , **the sins of the past cannot be easily forgotten by some**. **Especially those that hurt the ones we love**." They said grimly.

* * *

 **Review.**


	2. Siegrain, The Dark Councilman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _A/N: A little on the shorter side than what I planned. Sorry about that guys!_

 ** _warning(s):_** _Possible OOCness. Swearing. Mentions of partial nudity(mainly about a certain stripperx3)._

 _'Italics'- **(** Thoughts. Flashbacks. **)**_

 _' **Bold** '-( **Demon talk.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**_

 _ **ZealousSiren:**_ Thank you very much, even though you're not fond of the series, I'm glad you liked and took the time to review!:)

 _ **Akemi . Tourou :**_

I'm very glad you like and hope you enoy the second chapter as well even though it is on the shorter side.(sorry!)Also does you comment mean you are a Gratsu fan, I take it?xD

 _ **Guest:**_

I'm glad. Thank you very much for your review!

 _ **Special thanks to everyone who favorited and followed as well! Hopefully this next chapter measures up.**_

 _ **Without further ado...Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Siegrain, The Dark Councilman_

* * *

Two hours after Natsumi woke up, the entirety of Team Natsu had eventually broken off, each member going off and doing their own thing to keep occupied. The meeting hall was big enough to comfortably house all of them including the rune knights that were currently detaining them and the rest of the guild masters who were curious as to what Fairy' Tail's punishment would be, glad that they had saved their lives. Having had her fill of food and with nothing better to do at the moment, Natsumi chose to go and take a seat on one of the couches used for lounging, jumping on the plush coffee brown leather, sighing as she sunk into the cushions, moving her blade from strapped around her back to her front as she laid on the couch, throwing her feet onto the coffee table with a loud crash attracting the attention of everyone, making Erza shake her head at Natsumi's ignorance.

Her eyes fell to the sword, Tamasi Shukaku, still held firmly in her hands. The demonic being within her, END or whatever-made it sound important. Like it was something she should definitely remember and protect, so why didn't she? Did it maybe have something to do with that Asher guy who reminded her so much of Gray? She wondered as she examined the sword, inspecting every inch, nook, and cranny, hoping that it would trigger a memory or something... She was pulled from her reverie when a weight settled on the couch beside her, just a few inches away from her, making her head turn around, curious as to who it was. She slightly blushed when she saw who it was, it was Gray.

"Sheesh, a guy can't get a break..." the irate looking ice mage muttered, oblivious to Natsumi's stare, or the fact he was even sitting beside her at all. In the time it took him to walk over, he had stripped to just a pair of boxers as he randomly discards his clothes along the way. Natsumi bit her lip, suppressing the urge to lash out with some kind of scathing remark, as usual, it was either that or...or what exactly? Should she be acting the same around him? Or was now maybe the time to start changing things? To show him what she felt, instead of hiding behind taunts and punches.

Before she could come to a proper decision, Gray noticed her beside him, confused as to why she was actually quiet for once.

"You alright there, Flamebrain?" Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the others velvet-like voice directed at her. She wasn't aware she flinched causing a crease of worry to appear on Gray's brow, "Natsumi?" Gray asked, worried that Natsumi was still drained from the attack earlier.

"Yeah, sorry about that ice princess." The insult from Natsumi came a few seconds later and was a bit more forced than usual as she gave it through gritted teeth, almost feeling uncomfortable to trade the same insults they have for years.

"Erza scold you or something again?" She asked making him arch a brow at her, confused as to she meant until she nudged to his clothes, or lack thereof, causing him to freak out a bit more, realizing he was wearing less than he thought.

" **I understand your reluctance and uncertainty for how to react to him, but still, he is your friend**. **Just be as you were up until now, once your memories are sorted out, then we can decide where to go from there**." The demonic entity spoke up in her mind. It did little to reassure her, however when she felt her eyes drifting-between lack of clothes and the sudden craving to satisfy feelings she had kept under wraps until now, drinking in the sight of pale skin, taut muscles and a very familiar navy blue Fairy Tail crest emblazoned on his right pectoral. " **Remind me again, how did this stripping habit of his begin**?" The demonic entity inside her head asked amusedly, finding this equal parts hilarious and tantalizing.

"Say, uh, Gray..." Natsumi began, needing to derail her train of thought. Her palms felt unusually clammy as she took great care to gently rest the blackened sheathed sword down beside her. Her rival looked at her, one brow arched and leaned forward way too casually with his forearms rested against his knees.

"About what happened with Lullaby, I just-" ' _I wanted to make sure you were okay. Why were the words so hard to get out? Why is she suddenly unable to say exactly what she means, something she has never had an issue with before.'_ Natsumi asked, unable to say the last part as she internalized it, so used to being upfront and violent with him she found it all too hard to be real with him.

"I really did mean it. You saved me Natsumi." Gray said His deep blue eyes seeming to darken a little more while he looked down at his hands, feeling almost inadequate, as he always viewed himself as her equal, and now he's the one left in the dust. He smiled, the barest hints of sincerity lighting up his face as the corners tilted into a half-smirk.

"I guess even a flamebrain like you isn't so worthless when push comes to shove, eh?" He asks with a lilt of humor in his voice as he looked up at her, that damned half-smirk wrecking hell upon Natsumi's head. Something just felt lighter inside her hearing Gray laugh. It was soothing, calming.

" **You might want to cover him up**. **Others are starting to stare**." The entity said from within her mind making Natsumi confused until her head shot towards Gray, finally picking up on its hint. Sure enough, when Natsumi glanced up, a few of the female staff were practically drooling at Gray's state of dress-or rather lack thereof as he continued to sit there, oblivious to all the attention he was receiving. A low growl rumbled from back in her throat as she looked at all the woman staring at Gray as if he was a slab of meat, drooling as they blatantly examined his defined muscles.

"Hm? What is it, what's wrong?" Gray asked, curious about his friend's sudden spike in hostility, confused as to why she would growl here of all places. He turned his head to follow her gaze when he felt something being settled onto his shoulders. It was a shirt. "Where'd you get this?" He questioned curiously, eying his pink-haired teammate suspiciously, not recalling her to ever be one to pack unnecessarily. She shrugged fighting off a deep scarlet blush as she stared at him, simply waiting for him to put it on.

"Does it matter? Just put it on, stupid stripper." She hissed, refusing to even make proper eye contact. She didn't really trust herself at the moment, feeling too confused, too conflicted, unsure as to what she was supposed to do, or should do.

"Will it even fit? It looks like it'd be too tight..." Gray grumbled. At this point, Natsumi was ready to throttle him, completely aggravated by the fact he was completely oblivious to the attention he was drawing as he stood up, pulling what appeared to be a tight black tee over his head, snugly hugging his defined muscles as he sat back down, the shirt not helping in the slightest, but at least hid his bare flesh and muscles which did make some girls get back to work, and stop staring at him, but some still stared making Natsumi almost growl once more.

"There. Happy now you stupid amoeba brain?" Gray asked rhetorically as he put his hands behind his head, as he lounged back on the couch beside the pinkette. Natsumi snuck a quick peek, relieved to see the black T-shirt now covering his abs and torso from prying eyes. He was still in his boxers, but maybe people would believe they were shorts, it wouldn't be the first time it happened either. As silence settled between them, Gray found a sudden interest in his silver necklace and began fiddling with it, almost bored of the lack of action.

Natsumi turned her attention forward, seeing Lucy and Erza both off to the side, involved with their own separate conversations. Erza was holding a piece of what she assumed was Strawberry cake in one hand, nodding along vigorously at something Master Bob said at the same time. Master Bob was an elderly man with an unusual knack for cross-dressing, often wearing his usual purple spaghetti-strapped shirt with a gold and fuschia hooped necklace. A pair of pink and purple vertical striped shorts covering his lower half, and he also wore make-up on his face; red blush, and lipstick. Lucy herself was smiling, giving the occasional comment or two to her own conversation with Master Makorov and Quatro Cerberus' guild master, Goldmine. Natsumi didn't know a whole lot about him, just that he used to be a part of their guild, Fairy Tail before something made him decide to break off and start-up Quatro Cerberus. He was a slim looking guy with a plain black T-shirt and pants, donning the trademark spiked collar of his guild and an old-school style warlock hat with the same spikes above the brim of the hat as well, which only went to emphasize just how _Wild_ he was.

" **He's staring at you**." The entity said, making Natsumi blink. She turned her head and almost instantly locked eyes with Gray, dark onyx locking with deep navy blue. ' _W-what am I supposed to say_?' She thought, flustered as she continued to stare directly into his eyes, feeling something weird build up in her chest.

"Um...what is it?" Natsumi asked, flustered from the direct eye contact, feeling something almost consuming her body as she almost began to lose herself in his eyes. Gray didn't say anything, which partly made Natsumi worry even more. It was unusual for him to stay so quiet, especially around her. Then again, even she wasn't sure what to say after her little tete-a-tete with the entity now dwelling in her head.

"You look kind of pissed, stripper, something on your mind?" Natsumi asked, worried that something was wrong, or that someone did something, making a weird urge to beat someone up build inside of her.

"I'm always pissed when I'm around you." Gray's rebuttal came instantly, only it still felt off for some reason; even with his usual cocky grin slipping across his face, it felt almost fake as they dissipated back into silence. The nice moment was interrupted somewhat by the rushing footsteps of the rune knights. They scrambled into the banquet hall, lining up in rows with the same one who came into the room before stepping out of line, announcing the arrival of the council member.

"You!?" Erza said as her eyes widened almost as if she saw a ghost. It came off more as a snarl as she continued to glare hard at the replica of her old 'friend' and fellow slave. A man-boy with light blue hair came into Natsumi's line of sight. She frowned, grabbing onto the sword hilt again and holding it close while she stood. Gray followed suit, albeit reluctant, watching the tense exchange between Titania and the council member.

"Long time no see, Erza,"Siegrain said. He had a calm smile on his face, matching how relaxed his body posture was. The opposite of Erza, Gray thought as he noticed just how tense she was, her hand on the hilt of her sword, clenching it hard as she glared at him. ' _Do they know each other_?' Gray wondered. Erza never mentioned it if she did, but it seemed more than obvious that they did since he addressed her by her name.

Gray barely noticed the sudden rush of warmth when Natsumi's shoulder brushed against his, the dragon slayer sticking somewhat closer to him than usual. A hard glare settling on her features, staring ahead at the light blue-haired male. Her fingers flexed around the sword just before she strapped it onto her back. He wanted to ask what was wrong, and why she looked so much more hostile all of a sudden but she was suddenly out of arms to reach before he could fully process things.

' _Natsumi_... _just what is happening to you_?' Gray thought. Even though they were thought of as rivals, they were still friends and Gray still deeply cared for the other. He just couldn't always say it right, even though he would like to think they both understood what the other meant.

"Quite the impressive feat, Fairy Tail," Siegrain commented coolly walking over to said mage. His hands remaining tucked in his pockets as he eventually tore his gaze from where he and Erza were locked in a staredown, his eyes settling over each member of Team Natsumi before finally landing on the pink-haired girl herself. His eyes flicked down to her sword then back to her face almost immediately. He ignored the looks of awe from the other guild masters and staff still lingering around the banquet hall. Some of the women were even drooling a little, their looks of lust suddenly intensifying-

" **Dammit** , **he did it again**!" The entity suddenly hissed. Natsumi's head whipped to the side, abruptly breaking her staring contest with Siegrain, eyes turning wide and scowling.

"Gray, your clothes!" She yelled somewhat waspishly at her raven-haired team member watching him flail a bit. ' _Didn't we just solve this_!?' Natsumi thought in aggravation, throwing a very demonic looking glare towards each and every female drooling over Gray making them flinch while Seigrain simply observed their interactions with a hint of amusement before his eyes glued to Natsumi, flitting between the sword strapped to the pinkettes back and her raven companion whom she was busy scolding at the moment. Erza noticed this and frowned.

"Congratulations on your victory over Lullaby, Natsumi Dragneel," Siegrain commented drawing the pinkette's attention back towards him, offering a slight quirk of the lips as she looked at him, unsure as to why she was solely addressed since everyone helped as well, she just made the final blow.

"On behalf of the council, we thank you for your assistance in preventing Eisenwald's schemes from coming to fruition." Gray scowled, feeling like this guy was somehow bad news, trusting Erza's instincts and intuition as she was usually right, as he put his hands in his pocket, not wanting to accidentally let something out that they didn't want to, as rarely would a member of the council be so young unless they were both intelligent and strong.

"However, as things stand we are unable to overlook the property damage caused by you and your team, both at Onibana station as well as Clover Town." He continued making Makarov sigh, his hopes of them overlooking the 'slight' damage, for them anyways was quickly lost.

"I'm sure you understand?"He inquired as his gaze never faltered. Looking perfectly at ease, even with Erza glaring at him from off to the side as he was surrounded by some of Fairy Tail's strongest, his arrogance almost coming off in waves as he continued on. He didn't sound mean or vindictive, but something in his voice made Natsumi on guard.

Natsumi could tell right away that this Siegrain guy was strong and if push came to shove, he could even give someone like Erza a run for her money. The redhead of the team knew it too, which was probably why she was suddenly so tense, as it would take even Makarov stepping in to stand a chance, but with Natsumi's newest development perhaps he wouldn't have to, if, it came down to it. Gray wasn't weak by any means, but he wasn't quite at S-class level yet. Natsumi didn't save him only for this bastard to come in and mess him up in Lullaby's stead.

"You are Siegrain, correct?" Makarov said, speaking up for the first time; breaking the tension in the air as he continued on, "I've heard a great deal about you, they say your work in finding and bringing in members of dark guilds is nearly unsurpassed. I trust that is why they sent you then, to see if Zeref's demon is truly destroyed?" He queried as he looked at the official before him, wanting to know exactly why he was here to make sure all his children would be safe.

"Yes. I am here on behalf of the council to verify the claims of Lullaby's destruction by the one called Natsumi Dragneel, as well as assess the total costs of damages done unto Clover town by the combined team of Natsumi Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster...and Lucy Heartfillia." Siegrain replied with a smile as he turned towards the small man making his face pale, before he sighed, as it was most likely necessary damage when it was his life, and all the others on the line.

"Huh...ME TOO!?"The blonde shouted, beyond shocked she was included in the group of accused since she herself made no damages whatsoever.

"Eyewitness reports claim you to be on the scene that occurred at Onibana Station where a blonde celestial wizard and red-haired armor-clad wizard were seen battling against members of Eisenwald." Siegrain clarified. "Those same reports also claim you all to have driven a magical vehicle recklessly, thereby endangering a few common citizens along the way." He said making lucy's jaw drop in shock, confused as to where they got such accounts, as she thought everyone was too busy getting to safety to even remember her.

"Now you're just grasping at straws!" Gray hollered, pushing forward against Natsumi's arm as she tried to hold him back, knowing in her heart that he was just trying to protect his guildmates, even if they were correct.

Siegrain's eyes opened, looking directly into Gray's own deep blue ones. "There's no need to be so harsh, Gray Fullbuster. After all, I'm on Fairy Tails side." Gray opened his mouth to retort before he was knocked right in the back of the head, courtesy an irate Erza. The armor-clad mage dragging him back and scolded him some more as openly arguing with not just a council official, but one of the nine themselves could only lead to more charges and problems.

Siegrain's eyes shifted back onto Natsumi. "I admit, however, I was also curious to meet the one who supposedly killed one of Zeref's feared demons. Quite an immeasurable feat, surely, since not even any wizard saint to date has ever boasted of such an accomplishment. I even suggested rewarding you for such victory, however, there were some members of the council who expressed 'reservations' about such a thing." Siegrain calmly said, mirth shining in his eyes looking back over at Gray. "It is fortunate none of you were hurt in the battle." He said with the same calm smile on his face making anger burst through Gray's whole body, too many double negatives in his statement, especially since the council didn't hold Fairy Tail in such high regard as the citizens of Fiore did.

" _Tch_! Yeah, I bet that would've been a real inconvenience to some of you guys..." Gray hissed through clenched teeth, looking on guard as he stared at Siegrain, almost preparing himself for an attack.

Natsumi stopped him, her warm hand grabbing onto his colder one, gripping it while she tugged him forward, freeing him from Erza's rough hold on him and allowing him to topple into her. Immediately his cheeks were tinged with a soft pink at the close contact, averting his eyes, feeling the fight drain out of him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't antagonize my guild members." Makarov's voice cut through the air, looking pointedly at Siegrain. He shrugged, seeming reluctant to tear his eyes away from Natsumi's direction, continuing to look at the sword on her back.

"My apologies," Siegrain commented. "As I said, I am only here to assess damages and make sure whether or not Lullaby was actually destroyed. That being said, some are speculating over some of the credit going to that sword of hers." Siegrain added, his eyes flitted up to meet Gray's again, curious to see his reaction to such a statement, trying to see whether or not the connection was true, or simply speculation.

"Gray?" Erza repeated, not at all liking the glint of greed that flashed through her twisted former friend's "twins" eyes while looking at her long-time best friend. "What do you mean? You said yourself; Gray was almost killed by that monster." She questioned curiously, unsure as to where Seigrain was going with such a proposition, and finding herself worried as to what the result would end up being.

"Yes, but he wasn't. The more vocal members of the council have expressed concern, you see," Gray flinched hearing a low growl slip from Natsumi's lips. The pinkette's hold tightened around him. "Given Fairy Tails known 'tenacity', they worry over someone with the power to destroy a creation of the Great Zeref being involved with the guild." He said making Makarov squint at him, surprised to see a member of the council refer to Zeref as "The Great Zeref", rather than simply "The Black Wizard Zeref". ' _I should catch back up with Yajima_... _and ask him about Siegrain_ , _for further information_ ,' Makarov concluded as he continued to look at the man, swearing he heard admiration in his voice when speaking of Zeref.

A small tremor suddenly traveled up the ice mage's spine, memories of his encounter with a different demon playing back through his mind. Wordlessly he leaned closer to Natsumi for comfort almost instinctively, not even aware he subconsciously made such a move.

"If I may..." Siegrain started to say, his fingers already reaching for the demonic looking blade, hoping to even confiscate it for further investigation, but before his fingers could brush against it, Natsumi's own hand appeared and smacked his away, making a loud clap sound echo around the room.

" **D** o **n** 't **t** o **u** c **h** i **t**." She said in a low, dangerous tone. Her voice mixing with that of the entity she encountered internally, who was glaring at Siegrain from within Natsumi's mind. The surrounding, nearby people all took a step back, Siegrain included, looking varying levels of surprised at such a dark reaction, namely Makorov and Siegrain himself. Only Gray was seemingly unaffected, feeling the slayer pull him even closer, blinking curiously at the change in her voice. A look of worry flitted across his face.

Lucy was shivering while holding onto Happy. "W-what was that just now...?" She whispered to the equally frightened feline. "S-she sounded like...like..."

' _A demon_.' Erza thought as she examined Natsumi, worried for her longtime friend and ally as she continued to almost hug Gray, something so unlike their usual interaction.

Siegrain blinked, managing to recover more quickly, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture while he shrugged. "Again my apologies." He said looking momentarily between Natsumi and the shielded Gray. Taking in the reactions of her teammates and Guild master for further consideration.

"Could you at least take the sword out of its sheath, so that I may have a better look at it?" He inquired. "I won't touch it, but the more I can report back to the council then the better for everyone."

Natsumi eyed him warily, taking a small look around seeing the rest of her team look at her with equal looks of curiosity, then finally at Gray. The ice mage was still loosely wrapped in her arms. She blushed a bit immediately pulling herself away mumbling a small apology. Earlier they had all voiced both their concerns and questions regarding where the blade had come from and for what purpose. And after hearing a council member take such an interest in it, well they were even more curious than before.

" **Heh, he thinks he's backed us into a corner now, does he**? **Go on, try and remove the blade**." The entity's voice spoke into her mind, urging her on. Nodding, Natsumi shifted the sword holding it forward for all to see, gripping onto the handle and moving to pull the blade out. Only now did a few of them notice the change in the decoration of the chains, before they only went up to the edge of the sheath, but now they looked like they were locked and secured tightly keeping the blade itself from being drawn.

"It's...locked?" Lucy commented as she looked at it in shock, an eery feeling rushing up her spine as she took a step back, finding the sword too spooky and mysterious, almost scaring her at how dark it was.

"But, how can that be?" Erza questioned. "We all saw Natsumi draw it out earlier, back when she saved Gray-" The words became clumped in the Titania's throat. She didn't like this, not one bit. The aura of this new, strange sword, and the dark feeling it gave off. How it seemed connected to Gray of all people. This would only further the council's suspicions of her teammate.

Even with the sword still in its sheath, there was an unmistakable dangerous, powerful aura enveloping around it. It was enough to make the other occupants of the room keep their distance. From where he stood beside Natsumi, Gray could have sworn he saw tendrils of raw demonic looking energy coming off it. He didn't dare voice this, however, playing it off as a trick of the light or such as he didn't want Natsumi to get into more trouble than she already was, rather deciding to question her about it later.

Makorov and Siegrain studied the weapon with great detail, the old master's brows knit together in concern as though trying to pinpoint the weapons origin point just from looking at it. Siegrain as well, trying to decipher which era or signature it had on it, hoping to locate it in a certain period of time so that he could learn it's restrictions and powers, to either take it for himself or be able to defend himself against it.

What the elderly master failed to notice that Siegrain did, was the reaction of a certain ice mage. The deep navy blue orbs were staring down at the sword, a soft sheen of sweat appearing on his brow. He was looking apprehensively at the blade. There was a soft glint of pain in his eyes turning them to a different corner of the room. The blade itself emitted a strong demonic, magical presence equal to, greater even than any other relic associated with Zeref in Siegrains experience making him curious as to where this blunderhead came upon such a thing,

"What's it say?" Lucy whispered suddenly, noticing the blood red glowing letters that were scrawled on the edge. Before anyone could respond, it was Gray who answered her question.

" _Animae damnatorum et abiit ad banum convolutae damnatorum._  
 _Omnes, qui spirant, videte, ut hoc sacro herba parvo usque animabus vestris._  
 _Sempitérna cláritas, et peccati per sacrificium ex amore nascitur, In praelatis_."

The others stared at him in confusion, Natsumi included.

"You can read what that sword says?" Siegrain asked slowly eying the ice mage with an odd look of greed, wanting to almost tear the knowledge out of the ice mage's brain as he crushed his skull between his hands.

"You mean you can't? Thought you were an expert of some kind." Gray quipped unable to resist the jab to the other man's ego, only succeeding in making the other frown before his eyes slid back onto Natsumi who pulled the sword away, knowing how dangerous it would be if they looked at it for any longer.

"In any case, I believe I've gotten all the information I require to make a sufficient report," Siegrain concluded. He spared one last smirk in Erza's direction, the latter bristling. Lucy was left feeling a tad out of the loop, watching him turn to leave. "We will send a representative over in a few days with our final say on the matter, but for now at least you are all free to go." He concluded taking his leave as he turned around, the rune knights parting during his approach as he exited the building. Let it be said that all Fairy Tail Mages let out a collective sigh of relief at his departure, having found his presence equally disturbing and frightening.

XxX

When Siegrain walked back outside he was greeted by none other than Ultear. The dark-haired woman was sitting up in a nearby tree. He made his way over, casually leaning against the trunk while smirking.

"You look pleased," Ultear commented. "I take it that it was everything you hoped for then?" She asked as she looked at him

"And more," Siegrain added, sneering. "There's definitely some kind of connection between that sword and the ice mage though," Siegrain said holding his chin in thought, "I'm still not exactly sure what. Still, Natsumi seems more protective of him as well, which makes getting him alone presumably more difficult than I'd wager." He concluded making Ultear look at him curiously, this whole situation seems more and more relevant than she initially thought.

"Oh? Did you have something planned for Gray Fullbuster?" Ultear questioned, curious as to what he could possibly have in mind for the disciple of her _dearly_ departed mother.

"If that something is essential to resurrecting Zeref, then yes. It's a shame though, and here I was thinking what a lovely sacrifice dear Erza would have made instead." Siegrain smiled seeing the group of Fairy Tail mages leave the building, laughing and blissfully unaware of his presence, or so he thought. "No matter, if the key to bringing back Zeref involves that sword, then I will just have to rip it from that troublesome dragon slayers cold, dead hands." He said calmly with an almost deranged look on his face making Ultear smile as she nodded her head in agreement, ' _I must inform Master Hades as soon as possible_.' she thought as silence overtook them, watching Fairy Tail's departure.

No one noticed a certain pinkette's gaze snap towards the tree just a few yards away, staring intently at two figures hidden in the shadows. Her grip on the Tamasi Shukaku tightened.

* * *

 **Review please! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Pieces of The Past

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

 _A/N: This chapter is currently UN-Beta'd! Consider yourselves warned. I just figured, as proof that this story has not been abandoned I'd post this, and hoo boy did this chapter turn out to be a long one(obviously). Hopefully it didn't turn out too horrible or too much of a jumbled mess since, as I stated, it has yet to be properly beta'd._

 _This is also my first real attempt at a fight scene, sooo...again, hopefully it didn't turn out too terrible._

 _Otherwise, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Pieces of The Past_

* * *

 _Blue._

 _It was the first thing I saw when I met you, do you remember?_

 _I watched you in awe-though at the time I would never admit to it-between the graceful movements you gave, each reminding me of different things; the flowery winds of spring, or the heat of summer's embrace. The way the leaves danced in the wind as they fell from the trees in autumn. Your eyes were as beautiful and full of wonder as the pure white crystalline snow you so loved._

 _Everything about you was like a different representation of nature: the very seasons wrapped into one being. It was no wonder so many became captivated._

 _There were so many things left unsaid, so many more things I wanted to share with you, so very much more._

 _Can you ever forgive me, Asher?_

Applause rippled through the crowd until it became deafening before the boy had even stopped moving. Giving one last purposely slow and graceful twirl he came to a halt facing the crowd, head lowered in the form of a bow. Strands of hair black as a raven's feathers were falling over one of his eyes before he re-opened them, raising his head and smiling warmly. It was then the leader of the troupe came rushing forward.

"Spectacular! Simply marvelous!" He cheered, receiving the whole hearted agreement of the gathered crowd. "Now! Is there anyone in the audience..." both his eyes and Asher's roamed through the random faces, "who would like the honor of dancing with Sir Asher?"

The reaction was immediate. With everyone rushing forward.

"Me! Me!" A random woman yelled. Begged was more likely a better word really.

"Me too!" Another cried, shoving the first out of the way.

"Me! Pick me! "A third squealed.

"Hey! Aren't you a little old?" One of the ones being shoved snapped back. Earning a glare from a couple of the others, who had the decency to look offended. It wasn't long before most if not all the female population were at each other's throats.

Up on the stage the troupe leader sighed tiredly. "N-now ladies please, control yourselves..."

Asher's eyes were still searching the crowd, peering through the minor skirmish settling on a single figure hovering near the back; their face mostly hidden by the hood of their cloak. There was a boy talking beside them in a soft voice, with docile black eyes and pale skin.

Wordlessly Asher slowly raised his hand. Silence descended on the bantering women, realizing Asher had decided upon who would be his dance partner. All eyes were following to where his gaze had landed.

"Um...Natsumi." The mysterious girl's companion whispered, being the first to notice all the envious eyes on them.

"What?" The other said, rather waspishly, like someone had just woken them from a nap. They peered out from under the hood, showing one golden pupil, further piquing Asher's interest.

"Now then, would the lucky person who was chosen please come up onto the stage?" The troupe leader said, smiling, as he waved a hand from Natsumi's position towards Asher, who was still standing with his hand extended out towards her.

She scowled. Beside her, the black-haired boy seemed to edge away from the robust crowd, making Asher ponder if he had some kind of fear of people.

"Lucky her." Someone nearby muttered.

"I'd rather strangle myself." The girl retorted coldly, sounding repulsed by the very idea.

Asher's face settled on a small frown before lightly stepping off stage, weaving his way through the crowd, causing a few of the fangirls to swoon in the process while drawing confused looks from the rest of the troupe and audience. He stopped directly in front of the hooded girl and her companion, the two blinking curiously at the newcomer, each for different reasons.

"Come. Won't you dance with me?" Asher asked, smiling. The warmth that enveloped them felt like a warm summer's breeze. The black-haired member of the duo hadn't even realized he stopped trying to move away, the two watching as Asher's hands reached forward, gently closing around the girls and tugging her forward.

The cloak fell away instantly, causing a sudden breeze to rip the hood right out of his hands, grasping onto sharply pointed claws where hands should have been. Asher only blinked, eyes briefly widening a slight fraction of an inch, then returning back to normal fairly quickly. The surrounding bystanders screamed, overcome by panic at the horrific sight of the _**demon**_ before them.

"Dammit...!" The girl hissed, glaring at Asher-silently cursing him to hell and back-jerking her hands back as though burned and turning around. "Zeref-nii, we're leaving." Was all she said. The boy nodded, seeing Asher extend his hand as though to stop her. "W-wait-!"

Before he could finish, one of those clawed hands was in front of his face. Dangerously close to his eyeballs. He didn't look _as_ frightened as someone _normal_ should have, in Zeref's opinion, rather he looked just plain confused and startled. Like he truly did not comprehend what the big deal about the other's appearance was.

"Back off." Natsumi said, her voice like ice. "Don't think I'll have any qualms over killing you, exhibitionist."

It was almost amusing, where if not for the screaming bystanders, watching the mysterious boy's face twist into one of offense and mild irritation at the given nickname.

" _Excuse me_?" He bit out slowly, no longer wearing the previous startled look. Now he just looked mad.

Without another word, the duo turned to leave.

 _But I can't go back._

The crackling of the flames were the only solace offered to Natsumi. She woke from the memory- _her past_ -cold and so very disturbed. The demonic entity wasn't speaking to her at the moment either, most likely too focused on their current task. In her lap lay her own special sword, Tamasi Shukaku.

She stared into the flickering, ever-changing hues of bright orange and red watching the way they curled and fought like a beast straining to break free against the nighttime sky. Her eyes slowly bled into a rich golden color, her grip on the sword changing ever so subtly.

"Natsumi?"

Natsumi resisted the urge to look up. Instead she felt the tips of her fingers dig into the hard scabbard, a pang of regret worming its way onto the surface.

"What are you still doing up flame-brain?" Gray asked; his brows pinching in slight irritation, not missing how Natsumi wouldn't quite meet his gaze. She had been acting different since their fight with Lullaby, and Gray wanted to know why.

He took a quick peek to make sure Erza and Gramps were still sound asleep, ' _They seemed curious about that sword. Is that maybe part of the reason?_ ' Gray mused silently. His blue orbs gliding over the dark foreboding blade, feeling the chill of its aura even from where he lay.

"Natsumi? Something wrong?" He was just about to snap at her too, when a soft reply-one so very unlike Natsumi-was given.

"No. Just thinking.'"

"Oh." He mumbled, suddenly feeling at a loss for words. She didn't seem into their usual banter these last few times, even back at the conference hall when he'd tried goading her into it, she just shrugged it off. He also wasn't too keen on the idea of possibly waking Erza from her sleep, just thinking of the ensuing punishment made a slight shiver go up his spine.

"Are you all right?"

Gray blinked at Natsumi's question. He didn't think her eyes were that good to where she would see him in the dark-the fire's light was starting to dim-and react so...swiftly? Or maybe he was just still partly taken with the fact she cared enough to ask. Another part of him, probably the rival half, was a tad bit miffed at the suggestion of weakness on his part.

"Yeah, I'm just doing some thinking of my own." He responded just as swiftly.

Heaving a sigh Gray chose to forgo the makeshift bed he'd been laying on. When he stood the refreshing breeze that touched upon the bare skin of his torso left him with just a bit more energy, carrying the fresh scent of pine and leaves. He truly loved nature. Carefully sidestepping Lucy's own sleeping form, he flopped down on the log directly beside Natsumi oblivious to the slight stiffening of her joints.

A few empty seconds of silence ticked by between them, but Gray didn't mind too much. He leaned back, his eyes gazing up at the glittering stars blanketing the nighttime sky above them.

"It sure is nice out." Gray whispered, sounding wistful. "Don't you think, flame-brain?"

Beside him Natsumi was busy taking the small window of opportunity to look over the other, seeing and recognizing the immediate and oh-so obvious similarities she had unknowingly been oblivious to all these years; Asher's eyes were the same mysterious deep shade of blue. His hair also had the slightest touches of navy blue woven into the strands but his were spiked back some... even their skin tone was the same. And so were their voices. How could she have not noticed?

"-The same." Gray caught the last whispered word and jerked his head around only for Natsumi to turn back towards the now barely lit fire.

Gray stared at her, a tad perplexed. Hesitating for a split second he reached forward to touch her shoulder. "Hey Natsu-"

"I'm tired." She cut off, standing abruptly.

"Fire's going out too. We should both turn in for the night, besides," She started walking away, faking a yawn and stretching her arms out. "Erza will get mad if we're dragging our feet tomorrow. Gotta get back to the guild."

"….Yeah." Gray reluctantly agreed. ' _Natsumi, just what is happening to you?_ '

Gray watched the pinkette lay herself on the ground, not turning once to look at him mumbling a 'goodnight' and covering herself up.

Lucy could tell something was off from the moment she woke up. Well, technically, Erza had smacked her awake, but of course she wasn't about to say such a thing out loud and to said redhead's face! Anyway, Lucy could see it in the way Natsumi would occasionally sneak a glance or two in Gray's direction; it was like her whole demeanor involving Gray had gone through a 180 turn-a-round.

Part of her had hoped things would be normal again by the time they were back in Magnolia, but now standing in front of the familiar guild doors, she realized that wouldn't be the case.

"We're baaack!"Master Makarov announced, surprisingly being the one to knock aside the double doors with a yell. Usually it was Natsumi.

' _I wonder what's wrong with her? Maybe I'll ask the next time it's just the two of us..._ 'Lucy thought, recalling her earlier reaction to Erza and the Master's suspicions.

' _Come to think of it the only one she hasn't been somewhat hostile to in the last twenty-four hours is-_ '

"Lucy."Gray called out, nudging her softly.

"Huh?" Her cinnamon brown eyes snapped up to meet his deep blue ones. Lucy thought they were kind of pretty when first meeting Gray, the way they carried that unique shine to them and were so mysterious. "Oh sorry, did you need something?" She asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"You haven't said anything the entire way back." He commented matter-of-factly. "Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Why were you spacing out?" He asked, sounding more curious than anything.

Subconsciously Lucy's eyes slid over to Natsumi who she noticed had seized the small window of opportunity to distance herself from the rest of the group. As if sensing her eyes, Natsumi's own snapped up to meet her gaze. Lucy had to withhold the urge to flinch, those warm onyx eyes that she previously felt comforted by seemed suddenly so foreign after their encounter with Lullaby, like some unfamiliar darkness was now present in them.

Lucy had forgotten Gray was still beside her. His own eyes following to where hers were staring so intensely. Unlike Lucy, Gray met Natsumi's dark eyes head on.

The ice mage frowning a bit at the sheer coldness he saw reflected in those- _wait... I always thought Natsumi's eyes were an onyx color?_ He mused silently, blinking in confusion at the golden flecks currently present in his friends orbs.

"Natsumi. Gray. Lucy."

Gray and Lucy were both pulled from their brief reverie, their eyes shifting to meet the stern gaze of Erza. Natsumi glanced up as well, remaining slightly turned from the rest of the group.

"Master wishes to see us in his office."The redhead said, her eyes sliding over to Natsumi, lingering for a few seconds out of curiosity.

Then, without another word, she turned making her way towards the stairs.

"I think it would be best if we kept what happened with Lullaby under wraps for now."Makarov stated. His arms folded behind his back, regarding his four children before him. "While it will be impossible to dismiss the incident as a whole, at the very least, the council has suggested we distance ourselves-namely you Natsumi-"at this, said girl glanced back towards the elderly guild master"at least until things have calmed down somewhat."

Natsumi gave an indifferent 'Hn' turning her dark eyes elsewhere in the room.

"Master? What exactly do you mean?"Lucy asked taking a small step forward.

Makarov sighed.

"Need I remind you Lullaby is a form of dark magic. Created by Zeref, while it is indeed a remarkable feat to have bested it, that kind of power Natsumi displayed... it was _unnatural_." At this Makorov's face turned grim. "I am certain there are many guilds who would want such power."

"Natsumi wouldn't betray us!"Gray protested heatedly. Immediately Makorov shook his head, holding up a hand for silence.

"That is not what I am trying to say. For Natsumi's safety, as well as all of yours, for now we should keep quiet about what happened back in Clovertown is all I mean."

Understanding flashed in Natsumi's eyes, nodding. "Fine." She muttered, quickly turning on her heel to leave.

"Natsumi! The master didn't say he was finished yet."Erza scolded.

The words fell on deaf ears however, as Natsumi just shut the door behind her.

Silence filling the room where her three teammates now stood with Master Makorov, all of them wearing varying looks of concern at Natsumi's new behavior.

' _Natsumi._ 'Gray thought.

Natsumi let the door click shut behind her. Her thoughts anywhere but on what happened to Lullaby at the moment, " _ **for the time being we should focus on keeping an eye on the one you call Gray**_." The demonic entity within her suggested, and truthfully, a part of her really wasn't against the idea.

"What did the master have to say?"Happy asked, munching on a fish. He looked up once Natsumi stepped outside the room.

"He wants us to keep quiet about the whole Lullaby thing."She responded with a shrug.

"Oh...I guess you're pretty disappointed about that?"Happy asked. His wings popping out, floating up and plopping himself onto her shoulder while he talked. Natsumi didn't seem to mind.

"Not really. We got the job done, that's all there is to it."She said. "Long as no one was hurt, I really couldn't care less."

"Huh? Are you talking about Gray again?"Happy commented, a rather mischievous smile tugging at the cat's mouth. Natsumi seemed intent on ignoring Happy all of a sudden. "You liiiiiike him~!"The feline purred, sounding more delighted than he should.

Natsumi stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes suddenly flicking back up, locking with a familiar dark blue. It was Gray. The ice mage paused, having caught her stare for a moment, blinking in confusion at the serious look she was suddenly giving him.

"Is something wrong?"He asked, brows furrowing.

"Natsumi?"He tried again. His patience beginning to fray just a little more, realizing she wasn't looking directly at him anymore, but rather his necklace.

"No, it's nothing."Natsumi muttered. The seriousness in her eyes disappearing as quickly as it came. Sparring one last glance towards Gray she made her way towards the guild doors.

"Natsumi, wait a moment."

Natsumi stopped. Looking over her shoulder she saw Erza and Lucy stopping alongside Gray. "I think we need to talk. The four of us." Erza quickly clarified. The look in her eyes was leaving little room for argument, something neither Lucy nor Gray recognized immediately.

Natsumi, however, influenced partly by the demonic entity now dwelling within her merely scoffed.

"Oh really?"She said. The other three, along with a few other members of the guild-ones who picked up on the growing tension in the air-stared wide-eyed at the Dragon Slayer who only yesterday would've cowered with the rest of them under Erza's stare. "About what? Unless of course, it's in regards to the match you promised me?" Natsumi continued to say, crossing her arms.

"Oi Natsumi-"Gray began, taking a small step forward.

Erza, however, stopped him. "Fine."

A beat of silence passed. Erza smiled, though it was one of confidence.

"Erza!?"Lucy said, surprised.

"Gray. Go tell the master." The scarlet mage ordered softly, sending him off with a pointed look. "Let us take this outside in the meantime." She said, directing the statement at Natsumi, seeing her nod.

Two hours after Team Natsu's return from Clover town, the entirety of the Fairy Tail had gathered outside in a nearby open field, eagerly waiting for the battle between Natsumi and Erza to commence. The field was wide enough for them to fight without causing any serious property damage. The two fighters standing in the middle of an open space, their guildmates forming a circle around them along with a few townsfolk who had stopped to watch the spectacle as well. Both mages looked raring to go.

Off to the side a betting stand had been built, run by Cana Alberona, Fairy Tails resident card mage and drunkard. Already over half the gathered members had placed their bets on the outcome, with a majority of them going to Erza. Granted it was only natural given her rank as an S-class mage, not to mention being the youngest to receive the title in her generation. There were rare and few who could stand against her and her magic.

Nobody would have guessed things would end any different than usual. That Natsumi-hyperactive, dimwitted, always one to jump the gun-would have somehow grown strong enough to surpass her. How could she?

"Hmph, little idiot's just gonna get her ass kicked again..."Gray commented. A look of exasperation on his face.

"They both seem so serious."Lucy added. She was standing beside Gray, with Mirajane and Elfman close enough to hear. "Also..."She trailed off, her face falling seeing Happy plopped down atop Gray's head. "You do know about the hitchhiker on your head, right?"

Gray arched a quizzical brow before realizing she meant Happy. His face turned irritated. "And just what do you suppose you're doing, sitting _up there_?" He ground out, left brow twitching.

"Natsumi said this place was the safest to watch the match, and that if any of the wreckage came flying this way she would make sure to stop it."

"Wreckage?"Lucy questioned.

"Aye!...since Gray is standing here and all."Happy finished.

Immediately Gray's eyes narrowed at the subtle jab. "I can protect myself, thank you very much." The irritated mage bit out, plucking Happy off his head and tossing him without care for where he landed. "Besides I doubt things will go that far. Natsu's gonna lose like she always does."

"You really think so?"Lucy asked. "I mean sure she's strong, but..."

"Tch, you're surprisingly pure-hearted, aren't you?"Gray retorted calmly. Realizing the blonde wasn't one for picking sides amongst friends, even if with people like Erza and Natsumi, for him at least it had become pretty routine.

"It's been one of Natsumi's goals to surpass Erza."Mirajane explained at Lucy's own torn facial expression. "And Erza's never really been one to hold back much."

' _Still,_ 'Gray thought ' _Natsumi was the one who defeated Lullaby. I wonder..._ '

"This is going to be a battle of men!"Elfman declared loudly. Happy sat perched on his head, chiming in with an equally loud ' _Aye_!'

"Though both Erza and Natsumi are women." Mirajane reminded.

"Erza's really more of a monster," Gray said with a shudder.

While everyone was starting to talk amongst themselves, Natsumi was busy having a kind of internal conflict of her own with the entity. ' _This is it. Today's the day I finally beat Erza!'_ She thought, seeming to revert back into her usual, carefree self.

The entity sighed. " **Don't get so cocky**. **While it's true a small portion of your physical prowess has returned, I'd say it should be sufficient enough to at least take down that of a small army. Still, you are not yet at the level you once were, your magic hasn't even begun to return just yet. Not to mention your curse powers.** "

' _My what?_ 'She asked.

The entity held its chin in thought, waving a dismissive hand. " **Nevermind it for now. Anyway, just don't underestimate your opponent. Also remember that you still can't use your sword.** "

' _What? How come!?_ 'She snapped, annoyed by that little tidbit of information. Especially after hearing how awesome it was during the encounter with Lullaby. ' _I used it before, didn't I?_ '

" **You do not yet remember the weight it holds**." The entity informed cryptically.

' _W-what_?'

" **Look** ," The being started, exasperated with the others lack of understanding. " **I will explain more later on. As I mentioned earlier your memories will help you in regaining the powers you have lost. That blade is not a weapon you can use at leisure, and if you try to force it's use; you and everyone and quite possibly a good chunk of this continent will all die.** "

Natsumi's face morphed into one of horror. She swallowed taking a moment and allowing the information to sink in.

" **It's about to begin**."

Sure enough Makarov stepped between the two mages. He looked at each of them with the same serious look before speaking. "This is a one-on-one match between Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet-"Boisterous cheers filled the air"-and Fairy Tail's Natsumi Dragneel!" More cheering. "The winner will be decided upon knockout of the other, or if one person is unable to battle. If both go down, it's a draw understand?"

The two fighters nodded.

"If I feel things are getting too out of hand, or going too far I _will_ step in and stop the fight myself." Makarov said sternly.

"Alright then..."Makarov began, stepping back to a safe distance. "BEGIN!"

The instant the word left Makarov's mouth, Natsumi launched herself forward causing several members to gasp. A moment later the rosette appeared directly in front of Erza. Everyone was taken aback by the girls sudden boost in speed, including Erza herself. The armored mage didn't get over her surprise fast enough and Natsumi capitalized on it, landing a devastating punch to Erza's face.

The surrounding guild members scrambled to get out of the way fast as Erza was sent flying.

"W-where did that come from!?"Someone yelled, shocked.

Natsumi let out a low cackle, cracking her knuckles looking like a demon on some kind of high. "Where were you looking?"She yelled into the small dust cloud that formed where poor Erza finally landed, the surrounding pavement dug up from where the force of the impact sent her skidding.

Everyone looked between where Erza had crashed to Natsumi, then back to Erza. Their mouths hanging open. Theirs eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-whoa..."Elfman muttered, just as shell-shocked as the others.

From her spot, Natsumi was still looking completely at ease. Straightening and rolling her shoulder a bit while she waited for the retaliation she already guessed was coming. ' _My body feels lighter somehow._ ' She thought. A confident smirk settled on her face picking up the sounds of movement from inside the dust cloud.

A pulse of magic rippled through the air. Erza came shooting out from under the cover of dust, going airborne when the dust began to clear away revealing long black wings similar to those of a bat, decked out in matching black armor with silver trimming. Plates flanked her hips reaching down to her waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses.

' _Her Black Wing Armor._ 'Natsumi thought.

"Moon flash!"Erza yelled, immediately going on the offensive. She slashed with her sword, her magic power already increasing. Natsumi's smirk grew a bit wider, casually side-stepping the scarlet-haired mage.

"Wha-!?"

Erza was cut off. Her breath rushing out of her lungs when Natsumi followed up with another punch, this time twisting the closed fist deep into Erza's exposed gut. The redhead gasped, seeming to choke on the air rushing out of her lungs, getting knocked back yet again.

The stunned expression didn't last long however, in a blinding flash of light her armor changed.

The resounding echo of an impact-flesh hitting flesh, hard-leaving the spectators on edge once more.

"Photon Slicer!" Erza yelled seconds before the area Natsu stood was engulfed in a blinding blast of raw energy, courtesy her Morning Star armor; orange and yellow leather-like material, in the form of several orange wing-shaped pauldrons now covered her shoulders and waist. Brilliant white wings protruding from the center of the shoulder guard with the pauldrons surrounding Erza's waist, held up by a simple dark pink belt from the front. A plain white one-piece suit covering her torso with a matching pair of metal arm guards and large bolded knee guards over a pair of high-heeled armored greaves that covering her calves. Fishnet leggings over her exposed thighs, and her hair had switched from the high ponytail to two tangled buns atop her head.

"W-whoa!"Lucy yelped, going wide-eyed at the force of Erza's new armor. The swords looking to be made of pure magical energy.

Erza was quick to follow up with a kick, her focus entirely on her opponent. Her foot was blocked by one of Natsumi's hands, leading the redhead to improvise, changing her greaves for another set of swords and seeming to nail the pinkette with an unsuspecting blow from above.

"N-Natsumi...!"Lucy hollered, alarmed.

"Figures..."Someone from the crowd muttered, the previous shock from Natsumi's first blow wearing off finally.

"I knew she didn't stand a chance!"Droy chimed in, nodding along.

"Yeah, there's no way she could beat Erza!"Jet agreed.

' _Still, that first attack of hers...it seemed different somehow...'_ Gray thought, arms folded across his chest frowning a moment when he noticed the dust starting to clear.

Back in the center of the crowd, Erza had taken the opportunity to give herself some distance sensing the fight was not yet over, putting a few feet between her and where she slammed Natsumi into the ground.

Sure enough the pinkette groaned, signaling she was still very much conscious, surprising some of the older members as after the first _real_ blow she would usually be TKO'd right away. Makorov himself was one of the surprised ones, though he was better at hiding his surprise.

"Well now..."Natsumi began, the dust finally completely gone.

Erza gasped looking over her friends body, specifically where she had kicked and even blasted her square in the stomach only seconds ago. There was no bruise! It wasn't so much that Natsumi was completely unscathed, rather... for the amount of magic she used, for her to be so unharmed...

Erza tightened her grip on her swords, her greaves returning to her feet as she landed. She just barely missed the way Natsumi's eyes flashed to a brilliant gold for a split second.

"You've improved." Erza relented, smiling.

The gold dissipated from her eyes, Natsumi returning the smile with her own signature toothy one.

"Very well then..."Erza began, loosening her stance becoming engulfed in the same light as before. Magnificent large, silver-clad wings spreading out from behind her back. A small breastplate in the middle with feather-shaped plates pointing upwards, a large metal flower on the front extending along her hips.

Swords started materializing around her at a breakneck speed, swirling through the air as she gracefully lifted off the ground. "Circle Sword!" The swords shot forwards, one for every direction.

Natsumi hopped back dodging the first few with ease, the next two tearing off some bits of clothing and throwing her off balance a little bit. She skidded, flames sparking to life in her hand, poising herself for a counter-attack while the last three headed straight for her.

" _Secret Dragon Slayer technique_..."

The spectators grimaced watching the sharp gleaming blades draw closer and closer.

" _EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!_ "

The blades were sent spiraling backwards away from the intended target, back onto Erza who swiftly dodged them only to be blown further back by the accompanied force of Natsu's fiery technique, effectively knocking the scarlet-haired mage off her feet. Erza groaned feeling small chunks of armor break off from the intense force. The swords disappearing into thin air.

"She-she hit her! _Twice?!_ " Lucy said, astounded.

Beside her Gray was numb with shock.' _I-is that...really Natsumi?_ '

Said girl was now frowning, looking even a little bored with the outcome of things thus far. In her hand she held Erza's sword, having grabbed the one just before she sent the redhead flying for the second time now. It's silver edge gleamed maliciously in the bright sun.

The scuff of Erza's shoes was the only kind of warning given next, accompanied by the flash of something resembling a cheetah-

 _CLANG!_

"Urk-!"Erza swords were ripped from her grasp before she could fully understand how such a thing was even possible. Her two swords from her Flight Armor skittering along the pavement with the one from her Heaven's Wheel set, forgotten. Natsumi's knee making swift contact with her gut, causing her to stagger. Followed by a kick aimed at her head which she only just barely blocked.

' _I-Impossible! How did she-how did Natsumi-'_

Erza wasn't able to finish the thought. An intense growing heat drawing her attention in front of her.

" _Fire Dragons-_ "

"N-no way..."Gray whispered.

" _ROAR!_ "

Erza was unable to suppress the yell of agony that came bursting from her lips, too overcome by the intense heat; it was like she stepped into an oven! The ends of her hair were completely singed. She gasped, coughing every now and then, but refusing to go down.

"Not yet." Erza said quietly, all traces of humor gone from her expression regarding Natsumi with absolute resolve before launching herself once more at the pinkette.

The two clashed, furthering Erza's disbelief as with each swing of her sword, Natsumi seemed to become even faster. The pinkette struggled at first, her eyes darting around to try and locate the accelerated Erza. Erza pressed her advantage for the brief time it lasted, the tip of her blade just barely missing more serious areas of damage before she was halted. Her teeth grit in frustration when Natsumi-brash, reckless, never-one-for-thought-closed her fingers around the sharp steel edges, not caring for the blood that came as a result of it focusing instead on connecting her fist with Erza's cheek landing a good, solid hit.

"Ya know...this is turning out more neck and neck then I would've thought..."Cana admitted form the sidelines, sweat dropping a bit. A small part of her was reconsidering her bet on Erza.

"Natsumi's got a scary look on her face..."Happy muttered, plopping himself back on top of Gray's head.

Gray blinked, being the only one who bothered to pay the small feline's comment any heed. His brow arching in slight confusion glancing back over to his two childhood friends, blinking in surprise when he saw that Happy was right. The usual warm, carefree brown eyes were replaced by those same cold golden ones from before.

' _Just like with Lullaby, and back on the stairs too._ ' The ice-make mage thought, recalling her rather vicious look when he tried to confront her on the stairs seeing her about to leave the guild.

' _I'm going to finish this_.'Natsumi thought to herself, a dark almost feral grin of glee forming on her face.

' _ **Burn her!'**_ A voice she didn't recognize yelled. She wrote it off as being part of the crowd.

' _ **Kill her!**_ ' Another more feminine one shouted alongside the first.

Natsu drew in more air, the temperature rising again. Only this time there was something other than heat starting to surround the unsuspecting redhead. Makarov's brow knitted together, a crease of worry showing. Sensing the substantial increase in power like a wave in the air.

" _ **Fire Dragon's**_..."

" **Nastumi, wait** _-"_ The entity inside her began only to be droned out by Natsumi's vicious attack.

" **ROAR**!"

Everyone watching was awestruck. The resulting blast from Natsumi obliterating a good nearby chunk of the pavement and forestry. Even Makarov who had been able to hide his astonishment with the girls sudden growth until now, was overcome by absolute shock and awe.

"I...had no idea...Natsumi was so powerful..."Lucy said.

They watched the flames slowly dying out. Small little remaining embers evaporating into smoke revealing Erza-badly bruised, barely standing, the ends of her crimson hair singed-wearing the remnants of what appeared to be her Flame Empress armor, having changed just in the nick of time. It was heavily cracked, looking like the slightest amount of pressure would cause it to break apart completely. On top of that Erza's frame was trembling from the strain of holding herself up, looking ready to collapse at any given moment.

" _Huff_... _huff..._!N-not yet...!"Erza managed to get out. A fierce gleam shone in her eyes.

Upon seeing the redheads condition, however, Makarov knew the fight was over. "Enough." He called out, moving to stand between the two competitors once more, his gaze meeting that of Natsumi's as he spoke his next words. "The winner is Natsumi Dragneel!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then a loud thud resonated through the air.

Erza had collapsed. Her armor disappearing, completely drained of energy.

"Reedus," the master called, "please take Erza to the infirmary." The Picto mage nodded, hurrying along to do as instructed. Wasting no time, and cautiously sidestepping around where Natsumi herself was still standing looking relatively unscathed by Erzas attacks, he scooped the redhead into his arms and hurried back towards the guild.

"D-do you think Erza will be okay...?"Lucy asked hesitantly.

When no one answered right away, the blonde grew more nervous.

"She'll be fine."Gray suddenly said. "She's only tired, that's all."

Lucy and the others blinked, the blonde noticing the look of brewing frustration etched into the ice make mage's face. His fists clenching at his sides unable to ignore the small pang of jealousy he was suddenly feeling. He didn't look at anyone though, not wanting his pettiness to show.

The rest of the guild was still busy staring at Natsumi with nothing short of amazement. They had just witness her clobber the strongest female wizard in the guild. And she was still capable of standing to boot! It was incredible!

Slowly becoming irritated with the constant silence, Natsumi finally snapped. "Well? What the hell's with you guys? Aren't you gonna say something!" She hollered.

All at once the guild broke out of their stupor, bursting into a series of cheers and laughter, rushing forward to congratulate the rosette. Happy giving the affirmative ' _Aye_!' to Natsumi's shouts. Though some were weeping over their lost cash, for the most part everyone's attention was on Natsumi. Only Natsumi's eyes were focused on a certain Ice make mage standing off to the side still, unbeknownst to him and the small group he was conversing with, except maybe a certain matchmaking barmaid. Natsumi found herself blushing, realizing Gray had been watching her fight, he saw her finally win against Erza!

Just when she was about to take a step forward, intent on talking to Gray-

"Attention!"A male voice suddenly yelled. A loud clap resounding through the air.

All the Fairy Tail mages turned looking in the direction of the voice, seeing an amphibian-like creature standing before them. He had spots and long webbed fingers, wearing an ensemble consisting of a wide collared dark jacket, with wide sleeves and edges and cuffs adorned by a series of light stripes over a light shirt held by a multitude of laces ending in a bow knot. He wore a long, skirt-like cloth over his legs.

Behind him was a small group of rune knights. Their weapons at the ready.

"I am here on behalf of the council."The amphibian man added after a lengthy pause.

"Hey, it's a messenger of the council!"Jet shouted.

"What the heck are they doing here?"Droy added, just as surprised.

"Greetings, and to what do we owe the pleasure of the councils presence?" Makarov questions, speaking in a polite yet business-like manner.

"I have come on orders from the council regarding the Eisenwald incident." Makarov nodded, expecting this."They have reached a verdict and do hereby charge a member of your guild, Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet, with eleven counts of property damage."

This declaration earned a shockwave of uproars from the surrounding guild members. Some yelling insults, hurling needless accusations and such, viewing the sentence as being ridiculous and unjust. This caused the small number of rune knights to tense, bracing themselves for a fight when a loud roar from Makarov silenced them.

"SILENCE!"The guild quieted. The look in the elder mans eyes showing he was in no mood for disobedience. Once the crowd fell into silence, Makarov turned his attention back towards the council messenger. "Erza will of course answer the request, however, I must ask that you be patient and wait for a while. You see, she has just been sent to our infirmary due to injuries sustained, and must rest. Given her level of stamina though, I doubt you will be left waiting for long." He explained.

The amphibian man frowned, seeming to contemplate this, no doubt having been told to return as quickly as possible. Still, if the accused was unable to move on their own, there was little that could be done.

"Very well then, but please, do hurry. Her trial is to be held as soon as possible."

"Of course."

With the matter settled for the time being, Makarov escorted the council's messenger and rune knights back towards the guild. Upon seeing this, the rest of the guild slowly began dispersing, most heading back towards the guild hall themselves. The recent chain of events causing quite the stir; the main topic of each conversation being either Erza's arrest, or the outcome of the match.

Gray, who had finished talking with Lucy, turned to follow everyone else back to the guild when Mirajane came back over. She was once again accompanied by Elfman, who now was holding an abnormally large brown bag in his beefy arms.

Elfman let the bag drop. It landed with a heavy _thud_!

"Here you are Gray."Mirajane said, smiling.

Gray and Lucy shared a look of confusion.

"W-what is this?"Lucy asked, walking over and taking a quick peek inside. She gasped, her eyes growing wider. "Whoa, look at all this cash!" She shouted, opening the bag a little more to reveal the hefty amount of jewel stashed inside.

' _I could probably pay a years worth of rent with this!_ 'Lucy thought.

"It's the betting money."Mira clarified at their confused faces. "Since you were the only one who wound up betting on Natsumi, all of the money goes to you."

To say Gray was baffled was an understatement, baffled and a little guilty. "But I didn't-"

"You bet on Natsumi!?"Lucy said, taken aback,"but... earlier you seemed so sure Erza would win...?"

"That's cuz I bet on Erza, not Natsumi." Gray muttered, suddenly feeling ashamed somehow.

"Oh? That's odd, considering the bag of jewels had your name on it and everything." Mira commented, a frown marring her beautiful face, holding her chin in thought. Her eyes suddenly lit up, a knowing gleam in them. "You know, now that I think about it, Natsumi herself might've placed the bag there to begin with."

"Really, Natsumi did? Doesn't seem like something she'd do..."Elfman commented from the side.

Grays own eyes went wider at this new bit of information. ' _Natsumi did this? Why?_ '

"How sweet! Maybe she was trying to get your attention somehow." Mirajane was practically oozing hearts at the million different romantic thoughts running through her head. Meanwhile Gray was eyeing the large bag of money, the faintest hints of a blush on his face at the implications Mira was suggesting, eager to deny any sort of possible relationship between him and Natsumi. Though a small part of him couldn't deny it was a nice gesture on her part.

"Lucy...why don't you take it?" Gray finally said. The other three mages giving him an incredulous look. "I-I don't really need the cash to be honest, besides your rent's gonna be due soon, right?"

"W-well, yeah but-"

"It's fine. I'll just... tell Natsumi, and thank her for the trouble."Gray grumbled, already turning to take his leave. He wanted out of there for the time being, seeing the mischievous glint in Mira's eyes made him wary. Not bothering to hear anymore he decided maybe it would be best to head home for the day. All the while distracted by the actions of a certain rosette.

~oOo~

After the match, rather than returning to the guild, Natsumi had taken off in search of somewhere she could be alone. She wanted to at least say something to Gray, but at the appearance of the council, she ultimately decided it wasn't the best time. The entity's voice within her urging her to go somewhere more isolated overriding all other thoughts.

She finally stopped walking, standing about an hour outside of the city's borders. Nothing but trees and lush fields of grass in the distance.

' _So what exactly are we doing all the way out here?_ 'She asked the entity.

" **There are a few things we need to go over.** "The entity said after a moment's pause. " **Since it seems your powers are starting to return somewhat, no doubt a chain reaction from me sorting through the more powerful memories you possess, buried deep in your sub-conscious.** "

' _A result of... my memories?_ 'Natsumi said, holding her chin in thought. She was back in the pure white space from before. ' _Oh! You mean like what happened with Erza during the fight, right? Yeah, I was actually real surprised by that. It was like... she wasn't even moving all that much.'_ Natsumi puzzled over how sluggish and slow The great Titania looked during towards the end of their fight, almost like she was moving in super slow motion.

' _I mean I'm glad I won, but still... it was weird._ 'Natsumi added.

" **As I stated before, you were once the strongest and most feared of all the dark wizard Zeref's creations. Your fighting prowess as well as enhanced senses could easily surpass that of a mere human. Even if it's not entirely back to what it was, bit by bit your strength and senses will eventually be returned to what they once were. That is why you were able to overpower her so easily towards the end. Understand?** "

Natsumi nodded.

"Say, uh...what kind of magic did I have, you know, back then?"Natsumi asked, curious.

" **You didn't have Dragon Slaying magic back then, if that's what you mean**." The voice responded. " **You did, however, still have powerful fire magic. You also had the power of several Curses** -"

' _Curses?_ '

" **Yes. The beings known as Etheria, that is the name given to Zerefs most powerful demons, were often given the ability to wield the power of what is known as Curses, in addition to magic. Curses are fundamentally different than the magic used by humans and such. Rather than relying on the positive flow of emotions connecting to nature, such as joy, forgiveness, sincerity, etc. Curses rely on the negative aspect of things, for instance; Anger, hate, jealousy. And unlike magic, they cannot be nullified by any spell or charm.** "

' _They sound powerful.._.'Natsumi commented.

" **That is because they are. In addition to this power and your Fire magic, you also gained a bit of control over certain levels of Death magic, courtesy of your brother.** " The entity added.

' _Wait, hold up! I...had a brother..._?'The uncharacteristic softening of her voice was enough to halt any further explanations for the time being. The entity simply stared at her, expression neutral. Her reaction was to be expected after all, she had spent her whole life believing she was alone aside from her time with Igneel. The thought that she might actually now have a family, it was...indescribable.

' _I-is he... still alive?_ 'It was so far fetched to think that he might be, but then again maybe not if she herself was still alive, right? Maybe... it could be something that runs in the family, as strange as it may sound. ' _Is he safe!?_ ' She found herself asking, giving the entity little time to answer the first question.

" **Alive, yes. Safe? That, I do not know.** "

All at once the small budding of hope she felt was squashed. A fresh bitter swell of heartache replacing it.

' _Could you tell me a little more about him_?'Natsumi asked.

" **He was best friends with Asher.** "The entity said, making Natsumi's eyes widen in surprise. " **And he cared about you very, very much.** " The entity added, sounding unusually sincere.

' _My brother._ 'Natsumi thought. Her hand clenching the part of her vest where her heart was.

~oOo~

"So it was all just a sham?"Gray asked in disbelief as he, Lucy, and Happy all sat staring at Erza. Standing off to the side was Mirajane, who was placing a fresh slice of strawberry cake on the table for Erza. The rest of the guild was caught up in its usual antics.

"So it was all just for show, huh..."Lucy mumbled, flopping her head down onto the table. "To think I was all worked up over nothing." The blonde added, slightly depressed.

Meanwhile Erza looked to be in an unusually irritated mood, nodding. Gray frowned a bit at this, watching her shovel in the cake after returning from her one night in prison. What he didn't know about was Erza's encounter with her old acquaintance, Siegrain, the same guy who had so openly belittled her friends. This time, however, he decided to bring up her own traumatic past.

Needless to say, seeing him again was an ordeal in itself for her. She was now back with friends at the very least, and Mirajanes special strawberry cake was doing wonders to calm her frayed nerves. She wasn't even trying to stop the ongoing brawl between members after finishing her explanation of what happened to the rest of her team.

"Yes. It was all merely a ruse, a means of showing they still are capable of maintaining order with the wizards. That they would not tolerate anyone who breaks the law." She clarified, shoveling another forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Well, at least it was just the one night in prison right? Better that than a life sentence." Gray said unconsciously losing his shirt. He offered a reassuring smile, cooling the redheads drink for her.

Erza smiled back, already in a better mood than when she first returned this morning.

"Yes, I apologize for worrying you all." Erza said sincerely, reaching for her cooled down beverage only to flinch in pain suddenly. She wasn't in her normal heart kreuz armor, instead dressed in her normal white blouse and blue skirt. Fresh bandages were visible going along her arms and legs, and even though he couldn't see it, Gray was certain there were some covering her torso as well; all of it part of the aftermath from her spar with Natsumi.

"Does it still hurt?"Gray asked, sounding a little worried.

Erza immediately shook her head. "Only a little." She forced the words out, waiting for the pain to subside some before continuing. "Had I not re-quipped into the Flame Empress armor, I'd imagine things could have ended much worse."

"I'm still a little surprised you actually lost like that." Lucy commented, remembering how the redhead seemed barely even conscious at the end.

"Speaking of Natsumi, I wonder where she is?"Gray asked aloud, his eyes doing a quick sweep over the guild hall looking for a familiar head of pink hair.

"Come to think of it, after you were given the prize money Gray, Natsumi seemed to just vanish." Lucy said, drawing the attention of several other guild members with her statement.

"Whoa Gray, you actually bet on Natsumi!?" Wakaba yelled out.

"No way! How did you know she'd win?"Macao added.

Gray fought down the scowl threatening to crawl onto his face, avoiding everyone's stare suddenly looking like he wanted to disappear. He shot a small glare towards Lucy who had the decency to blush.

"I must admit, I too am rather surprised." Erza said from where she sat, looking at Gray with intense eyes. "If I recall, in every fight up until this one you have bet on me."

"I didn't bet on her alright!"Gray hollered, annoyed.

"It's true."Lucy piped up, trying to help her friend. "Mirajane even said Natsumi was the one who gave her the money, she just placed it under Gray's name."

"Lucy!"Gray snapped.

"S-sorry!"The blonde yelped.

"Now that I think about it, Natsumi has been acting rather odd around you Gray."Erza said thoughtfully. Recalling how even back in Clover Town, the rosette seemed especially protective of the Ice mage. "I wonder why that is?"

"C-couldn't it just be because we're teammates?"Lucy offered.

"I'd like to think so." Erza admitted."Still, she did seem to be acting strange once she got that blade of hers..."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you three about." Makarov said. The short little guild master approaching the table, a stern look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Master?"Lucy asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Natsumi alone after everything that has happened. I'm a bit concerned since the council even sent a representative out to look into it personally." Makarov explained.

"You mean that Siegrain guy?"Gray asked, a small leak of irritation spilling into his voice at the memory.

"It's true, dark magic was involved in the incident, and I've no doubt they intend to keep it under wraps for the most part. Even so," his face turned grim "that man seemed to take a deep interest in Natsumi, as well as that sword she acquired." Makorov finished. "You as well, Gray." Makorov added, looking directly at the ice mage.

"Me?"Gray inquired.

"You were able to read those weird letters and stuff. Maybe that's why?" Lucy theorized.

"Come to think of it, Natusmi never showed any interest in wielding a sword before. I didn't even think she would know how." Mirajane added with a thoughtful look. The group shared a shudder at the memory of the strange blade, each recalling the ominous, deadly aura it gave off.

"Still, I don't think she came back to the guild following the fight with Erza." Lucy said.

"Aye! And she didn't come home at all yesterday either." Happy chimed in, all the while munching away happily on a fish.

Before more could be said on the matter, the guild doors swung open. Everyone in the guild hall stopping to look up now, seeing it was Natsumi. She appeared to have been put through the wringer, her hair was a bit messier than usual, and her clothes were tattered, torn and even burned in various places. There was dirt on her face. Still, she smiled, with the Tamasi Shukaku strapped on her back, giving a boisterous yell.

"Yo!"Natusmi greeted, as usual. Her tone was light and happy. Her eyes doing a quick sweep of the room, spotting her teammates and making her way towards them at a leisurely pace.

"N-Natsumi! What the heck happened to you!?"Lucy yelled, rising from her seat in alarm at the pinkettes appearance.

"Training." Natsumi said simply, taking a seat on the other side of Gray. "Good morning Gray." She then turned to Lucy and Erza. "Erza. Lucy."

"Uh...M-morning."Gray muttered.

Natsumi looked to the side, where Makarov and Mirajane were both standing, offering them the same smile. "Hey Mira, can I please have something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure Natsumi. I'll make your usual." Mirajane said, her tone cheerful. With that, she walked back towards the bar to prepare the dish, leaving Team Natsumi with Makarov.

Natsumi then turned to look over her team, oblivious to their odd starring. She spotted the bandages on Erza's arm. "Hey Erza, you seem to be doing well." She said.

Erza blinked, snapping out of her momentary stupor, offering a small smile. "Yes. Fortunately the burns weren't anything too terribly serious, though I must admit those were some ferocious flames you produced." She commented.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I guess I did get a little carried away, huh?"Natsumi said, scratching her head looking rather sheepish all of a sudden.

The others blinked, shocked to hear the one and only Natsumi Dragneel apologize.

"I understand you gave the prize money to Gray afterward?" Erza added getting over her surprise.

At this Natsumi blushed just a little bit. "Well, I-I didn't really need the money..."She mumbled sneaking a glance towards the ice mage in question.

"Neither did I. I ended up giving it to Lucy actually." Gray said, avoiding the others stare.

"O-oh..."Natsumi mumbled.

Erza and Lucy frowned a bit, sharing a knowing look with Makarov. There was definitely something going on with Natsumi. They were sure of it. Finally snapping out of his own shock, Makarov decided now was as good a time as any to try and talk to the pinkette.

"Natsumi," he waited until he had her attention, "there was actually something I wanted to discuss with you. Regarding the incident at Clover Town-"

His sentence was cut off feeling an invisible pressure wash over him, making his eyelids grow heavier. Several yawns were heard throughout the guild as one by one, the mages started falling to the floor. A familiar pulse of magic saturated the air; Sleeping Magic. The ones sitting either toppled off their chairs, slouched in their seats, or their heads smacked down onto the table. Everyone was succumbing to the Sleep magic, even strong ones like Erza were no match for it.

"He's back..."Makarov managed to mumble, yawning himself. Turning he was just able to catch Mirajane who was returning with a plate of food meant for Natsumi, gently setting her down on the floor.

Turning Makarov expected to see everyone knocked out somewhere, but was surprised to see Natsumi still wide awake. The Dragon Slayer not looking the least bit affected at all! Instead she was preoccupied, having caught Gray when he began to fall off his seat, gently placing his head down onto the table while he snored quietly using her treasured muffler as a makeshift pillow for him. She ignored Lucy who fell flat, face-first on the floor and Erza whose face was smooshed down into her cake. The guild master noticed Natsumi's eyes linger a few seconds longer on the sleeping Ice mage, her fingers absently seeming to brush the hair out of his eyes making his gaze on them soften. ' _Ah, y_ _oung love_...' he thought recognizing the look of longing in Natsumi's eyes all too well.

The guild doors opened. In walked a man wearing a dark blue cloak around him, his arms and legs covered mostly by bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, a green mask obscuring the bottom half of his face keeping his identity hidden for the most part. A dark green strap went across his body, holding his magic staves to his back for him.

He paid no attention to the sleeping mages around him, offering no words of apology. He was, however, careful not to step on anyone while making his way towards the master.

"Mystogan." Makarov greeted, watching the man turn making a beeline for the request board and ripping one off.

"I'm off then." Was all Mystogan said, showing the request to the master. He turned about to disappear when, much to his surprise, he spotted someone else still awake. He recognized the person as Natsumi Dragneel, with a sleeping Gray Fullbuster beside her.

Said girl was eating, not seeming to mind all the sleeping people around her, being careful so as not to get any food on Gray or carelessly bump into him. She paused, feeling eyes on her and turned.

"Hey Mystogan! Nice to finally meetcha!" She yelled. Her signature toothy grin showing.

' _She was able to resist my Sleeping Magic. In fact, she doesn't look the least bit affected._ ' Mystogan thought, surprised by this development. "You as well Natsumi." Mystogan said, his voice betraying nothing. "I heard about your victory against Erza, congratulations. " He added politely.

"Thanks! Good luck on your job." Natsumi said returning to her meal.

Mystogan gave a courteous nod. With pleasantries exchanged he headed for the door once more, Makarov shouting out behind him. "Wait, aren't you going to undo the sleeping magic?"

"Five."Mystogan began counting down.

"Four."

With each step, he said a number.

"Three."

"Two."

He started to disappear once he reached the door, vanishing into the light from outside.

"One."

All at once, everyone shot awake.

"This feeling...was Mystogan here?" Jet said.

"That bastard! I hate it when he does that!" Droy yelled.

"He always uses such super powerful magic." Another guild member named Laki added.

"Mystogan...?"Lucy mumbled, still half-asleep from the effects of the sleeping magic.

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman supplied.

From his spot at the table where he fell asleep, Gray was surprised to feel something soft underneath him. Blinking tiredly, his eyes focused on the object in question, surprised to see it was...a scarf? Odd.

' _Wait a second, this is...Natsumi's scarf._ ' Gray thought, confused. He sat up, gently picking up the soft muffler and staring at it. "But why-?"

"Are you alright, Gray?"

Gray blinked, looking to the side and seeing Natsumi. Her dark eyes held a hint of concern.

"Y-yeah...thanks, I guess." He mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Natsumi nodded, taking back her scarf when Gray offered it to her, returning to her plate of food. Just then Gray picked up on the conversation between Elfman and Lucy. "He does this because he doesn't want anyone to see his face." Gray added. " Whenever he comes to take a job he always puts everyone to sleep beforehand.

"What's with that? It sounds way too suspicious!" Lucy said.

"No one other than the master knows what he even looks like." Gray finished.

"No. I know what he looks like." A deep baritone voice said aloud.

"Laxus!"Elfman exclaimed.

"You were here too?"Wakaba said.

"That's rare!"Macao added.

Everyone, minus Natsumi who was still eating, turned to look up towards the second floor. There they saw a familiar tall, muscular guy leaning against the railing. An arrogant smirk plastered on his face. His blonde hair was slicked back, the numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, some falling down in a small tuft on his forehead. On his face was a distinct lightning-shaped scar, and blue-grey eyes. He wore a pair of 'Magic Headphones', on his ears known as a Soundpod. His ensemble consisted of a leopard-print green shirt and dark red pants, with his signature fur coat hanging around his shoulders.

"Another contender for the strongest."Gray whispered to Lucy, seeing her lost look.

"Mystogan's a pretty shy guy. So keep your noses out of it!"Laxus roared with laughter. There were a few noises of indignant outrage at the comment, followed by a few measly threats Laxus had no problem brushing aside. "Besides, weaklings don't have the right to know such things." He added, purposely taunting them now. Even Erza looked a little peeved off at the snide remark.

As some of the more hotheaded ones began shouting more threats, looking like they might actually try and attack him Laxus' smirk dissolved into a frown. His eyes fell on a certain pinkette, still sitting at her table, ignoring the rising banter going on around her.

"Thought I gotta say, I'm surprised you of all people managed to stay awake through Mystogan's spell."Laxus finally said, the smirk returning. "Natsumi."

Those words made everyone pause, turning their attention from Laxus towards Natsumi.

"What? No way, Natsumi didn't fall asleep?" Macao said, astonished.

"I can't...believe it." Cana muttered.

"You really managed to stay awake?"Gray asked in a hushed tone. Natsumi looked at Gray, managing a smile through a mouthful of food, nodding happily.

"It's true."Makarov stated, sitting on top of the bar now. "The brat stayed wide awake the entire time, even said hi to Mystogan." Makarov chuckled a little at the end. Many people were shocked, some even jealous of Natsumi's sudden growth.

"It's an impressive feat, for someone like Natsumi I suppose." Laxus said again, his condescending tone making tempers flare. "Still if anything, that only means you're a cut above the rest of the trash _pinkie_. Nothing more than that!"

No one said anything. All of them stood waiting for the hotheaded rebuttal they were sure would come, only it never did. Laxus' boisterous laughter slowly died down. Then came the look of irritation, glaring daggers at the back of Natsumi's head, seeing the girl hadn't even bothered to stop eating.

"Yummy~! Gray, you gotta try some of this." Natsumi finally said, breaking the tense silence. Gray looked a bit flustered at being put on the spot, glancing down at the offered forkful of food. "Mira really does make some of the best food, ya know? Come on, just a little bite!"

"Uh, N-Natsumi..."Gray began, trying desperately to hide the barest traces of a blush on his face.

Somewhere in the sea of Guild members he swore he heard someone whistle- _shit, it was probably Cana or something. Great, now she's gonna have all sorts of ideas_ \- followed by various snickers of amusement before momentarily swallowing his pride and biting down on the offered fork. There were a few whistles rippling through the crowd accompanied by hushed whispers, all of which he mentally cursed them all out.

From her spot near the bar, Mira was practically overflowing with hearts popping out around her.

Up on the balcony of the second floor, Laxus, still pissed off over being ignored scowled in fury. Disappearing in a sudden flash of lightning and reappearing directly behind Natsumi, causing Gray to suddenly pale upon seeing the murderous look brewing in the lightning mage's eyes. "I'm talking to you, you stupid little piece of shit!" Laxus roared. Still, Natsumi didn't acknowledge him, not even a glance.

All the pinkette seemed focused on...was Gray.

"It's good, right?"Natsumi said, still talking about the food. Gray was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Quit acting so tough, the fact you were able to beat Erza doesn't mean a damn thing to me! _I'm_ Still the strongest mage here, better than her, and certainly better than you!"

"Laxus, that's enough!"Makarov ordered.

Laxus ignored him. His rage clouding his judgment, looking ready to murder the pink-haired girl when he spotted the sword still strapped to her back, scoffing. "Heh, what's an idiot like you doing with a sword? I bet you don't even have a clue on how to use it!" Laxus laughed, reaching for the sword handle.

Just when it seemed his fingers were about to brush against the blade...the air around Natsumi shifted; her hand snapped, grabbing his in a hard hold. Gray could hear the cracking of bones. Her onyx eyes bleeding into a demonic looking gold, becoming colder, more unforgiving. Her voice sent a heavy chill resonating throughout the room, making everyone's eyes go wide.

" _ **Do. Not. Touch. This. Sword.**_ "

"N-Na..."Lucy swallowed, suddenly feeling a tad fearful for her own life.

"N-Natsumi...?A-Are you okay?"Happy whimpered, clinging to Gray. The poor little feline looking close to tears at the sudden change in his best friends demeanor. Natsumi wasn't even looking at Laxus, still facing the opposite direction, with her pink hair covering her eyes.

"Huh?" Laxus said rudely, pushing aside the small budding of fear in his gut. The arrogant sneer returning. "Or what? You gonna cry? Throw a fit or something, trash?"

Natsumi didn't answer this time. Even so, Gray and the others could tell nothing good was going to come of things if Laxus kept pushing it.

"Laxus, just leave it alone..."Gray said, pleading a little on his rivals behalf. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden, similar to when they had their encounter with Lullaby. Laxus maybe a jerk, but he was still nakama.

Apparently that was a mistake on Gray's part.

"I'm sick of weaklings telling me what to do!"Laxus roared, even with one hand trapped. The sudden rise of magical energy was unmistakable, aimed directly at Gray.

"LAXUS!" Makarov yelled in outrage.

Everything happened so quickly after that. On minute Laxus was behind Natsumi, preparing to attack Gray, and the next...A loud crash. A huge chunk of the guild hall wall had been blown clean off, with the floorboards around the point of impact being uprooted and flung carelessly along the floor; the outcome looked like a mini tornado had just rolled through. And at the end of the destruction, laying sprawled on his back, gasping, was Laxus.

The S-class mage had been blown clear across from one end of the room to the other by an unknown and unseeable force, demolishing everything that stood in it's way.

"W-what in the..."Erza whispered, horrified.

"H-how did...Laxus...get all the way...over there?"Laki asked meekly.

Everyone turned, the tension in the air becoming so thick you could cut it with a knife. They saw Natsumi, now standing in front of Gray, her sword was still in it's scabbard. The chains still wound tightly around it showing it had not been drawn, and there was no evidence of magic coming from the girl. Still, somehow everyone just knew she did _something_.

"Y-You lousy little...!"Laxus started to rise, spewing the words out with vehemence. Just as he tried to stand back up, however, his legs buckled. He coughed, suddenly hacking up a stream of blood. Slowly he pulled his hand back from where he was gripping his chest, staring wide-eyed at it when he saw the same crimson substance he just coughed up.

"Whoa, Natsumi..."Cana started to say.

"...wounded Laxus!"Mirajane finished.

By that point everyone was looking at the pink-haired girl with something akin to awe, and maybe a little bit of fear for some of the weaker members.

Natsumi didn't say a word. A few seconds ticked by when she suddenly turned, very calmly walking towards the door, intent on leaving for the time being.

"N-Natsumi...?"Gray stammered as she started walking away.

"AND JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU TRASH!?"Laxus yelled, ignoring the throbbing pain in his torso and pushing himself off the ground, morphing into a streak of lightning aimed directly at Natsumi's back. He shot forward, intending to strike her down earning several gasps from the surrounding members.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted. His enlarged hand slamming down on the ground, blocking Laxus' attack. Laxus smacked into the hand, trying to force his way through, but ultimately failed. He winced feeling the wound on his torso throb. By then Natsumi was already out the door and gone, leaving Laxus to throw an accusatory glare at the one responsible for stopping him: His own grandfather.

"What the hell old man!?You think I'm just going to let her get away with this?" He snarled, lightning crackling around him.

"It's your own fault for provoking her, Laxus, you let your arrogance and pride cloud your judgment." Makarov said sternly.

"You're taking her side!"

"I am not taking anyone's side, Laxus!" Makorov shot back. "I simply have no desire to watch guild members slaughter one another!"

Silence fell between them.

"You are supposed to be Nakama, I suggest you start acting like it."Makorov said. "Now, you are wounded. Go to the infirmary and get yourself checked out." His grandfather's tone softened a bit, but Laxus refused to listen.

"Just keep the trash out of my way!" Laxus snapped, disappearing in another flash of lightning.

After a few more awkward seconds of silence, people started returning to normal, some helping patch up the broken section of the wall. No brawls broke out this time, however, with people still a little in shock over what just happened. Makarov himself was left standing, a grim look on his face, staring at the door through which Natsumi left processing everything he had just witnessed.

"Master?"

Turning around Makarov was greeted by the sight of Team Natsumi, minus Natsumi of course, all standing before him with equal looks of worry showing in their eyes.

"Do you want us to bring back Natsumi?" Erza asked tentatively. Her reasons not stemming from the fact she had just witnessed said pinkette hurt a fellow guild member-she couldn't really point fingers in that regard-or even from a fondness of Laxus at the moment. Erza was simply worried for the younger female whom she had known since childhood.

Makarov shook his head and sighed. "No. I think it's best if we give her some time alone." He said, gratefully accepting a drink from Mirajane. "I will, however, make a point of speaking with her at a later date, for now perhaps some time to cool down is best."

"...If you say so, master." Erza said in response.

~oOo~

" _Huff...huff...huff!_ What...what was that...?"Natsumi rasped, looking down at her shaking hands with wide eyes. The pinkette had fled to the outskirts of town as fast as her legs could carry her, beads of sweat pouring down her face like quicksilver.

" **Those were memories**." The entity inside her stated. It had been silent throughout the while exchange between her and Laxus.

' _Memories? You mean, like...of how my life was back before...?'_ She felt like she couldn't breathe, like someone had just come and choked the life out of her.

' _Was my past life so awful that I can't even withstand the memory of it?'_ She whispered aloud. The notion seeming to shake her more than she could have imagined. She had seen how destructive and cruel Lullaby was. The thought of her potentially acting just as horrible-no, _worse_. It made her head swirl and bile start to come up in her throat.

" _ **It would have been worse if he had actually managed to touch the handle.**_ " The entity said, not that it really gave her any sense of real comfort.

' _Did I..._ ' Natsumi swallowed, focusing on keeping the tremor out of her voice for now. ' _Did I ever...kill anyone_?'

When the entity doesn't answer, Natsumi thinks she may have just reached her limit. She wasn't- _couldn't_ have been a murderer of all things...could she?

" ** _Things were complicated back then_**."

The voice fell quiet after that, leaving Natsumi alone and with her thoughts in turmoil. Even though it was still just the early afternoon, the events at the guild left her feeling so very tired all of a sudden. She welcomed the sweet embrace of nothingness sleep provided for her, feeling herself start to drift away into a different time.

A time when eyes that shone so impossibly blue, she had spent a good couple of months believing they held their own sky in them, were looking back at her. And a smile as warm as the sun was all that she knew.

" _Asher_..."

* * *

 **Review**.


End file.
